To love again
by Sindell
Summary: The gap in Bulma and Vegeta's story. Can Vegeta look at Bulma as a potential mate, especially when he had been betrayed in the past?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/U:**I have no title for this story yet! ' Three years' is just because I couldn't think of anything else. Any suggestions welcomed!_

_Aaaand... again, SOOORRY for my english. I'm still learning!_

* * *

**_Edit: 11/04/2014 Grammatical mistakes fixed, and some phrases added by Foxyrules... THANK YOU SO MUCH!_**

* * *

___Vegeta never liked the feeling he got after purging a planet… not because his conscience would make him feel something, no. Because any sense of freedom he could acquire while purging or investigating planets was over once he was back on Planet Cold_.

_Eleven months, it's been eleven months since that changed. Even when he knew he had to face Frieza, after twelve years, there was something that made him want to come back…_

_more like someone._

_Zorna._

_After being taken from his home planet, Vegeta never saw a female __Saiyan again. Then Vegetasei was __destroyed, and there was absolutely no chance that he could find a mate, neither he was interested._

_Until he met Zorna._

_The young woman was from a distant planet in the h-57 sector, it was purged before she was born, but some of her species succeed in __escaped and were taken as slaves. __Her race was not strong like Saiyans__, but she was a natural warrior. Since her fighting talents were prevalent __from young age, she was trained and, like him, was one of Freiza's soldiers._

_Despite Radditz and Nappa's efforts during his teen years, Vegeta had no interest in women. He liked women, but found no satisfaction when he couldn't find one that would at least looked Saiyan enough. For years his only focus was on training to get stronger and kill Frieza._

_He met Zorna on a purging mission. Since he had disobeyed Frieza (again), he was sent on a long, boring, purging mission on a planet. Nappa and Radditz were not allowed to come, that would have been too much fun with his monkey-soldiers._

_But this turned out better than he initially thought. The woman had black hair and grey eyes. Her anatomy was similar to a saiyan's, minus the tail. She was as muscular as a female Saiyan, as far as he remembered, and her skin was a pale shade of yellow. In the beginning he didn't even look at her, he was not interested in team work, his plan was to kill everything in his sight and get the hell off that planet. But she insisted in participating in the genocide._

_Zorna was as twisted and cold-blooded as he was. She seemed to enjoy murdering more than him. She even made games out of the corpses and enjoyed taking the life out of her victims. She was way more sadistic than he was._

_While Vegeta would kill weaklings without even thinking, with a blank expression, one after another, it was just about finishing the job. She was laughing and toying with her victims and made some of them believe they could escape. In a twisted way…That was attractive to him._

_He only found enjoyment in playing with his prey when they fought back. With weaklings it was generally a quick death. __But she seemed full of life, she was crazy, he knew that. But who wasn't in Frieza's army?_

_In less time that he would've liked to admit, he was crazy for her. It felt like that crazy female put a spell on him. Once they were back on planet Cold the meet whenever they could. Vegeta would even spar with her, even though it put delays in his training schedule. But he didn't care, he wanted to spend more time with her, and what better than to spar with his mate?_

_Yes, he had trouble admitting it, but she became his mate. She was the only female he had ever been with, and he felt he didn't need to meet any other, she was the one._

_For years the only thing that had made him leave his bed in the morning, was the thought of getting strong enough to kill Frieza that was his fuel. But now, there was Zorna, too. It was fun to live again, to trust._

_They had a plan; they would escape. Vegeta would train until he was strong enough, and then he would come back and kill Frieza._

_Until that day…_

_It's been eleven months since they were together, and it was a secret. Of course Nappa and Radditz noticed something, but they kept their mouths shut, for Vegeta's sake… and their own._

_But nothing could last for too long, not when it was something good especially for Vegeta. He thought they had everything planned, they would leave soon. He already procured a pod that they could share, he had a hard time re-programming it, but he did it. __The night he planned for their escape, he walked out of his quarters looking for her as he always did. He walked through the shadows to the training facilities as usual. But things were oddly… quiet._

_Immediately the lights went on blinding him for a couple of seconds. _

_"Hello, hello, my little pet." _

_Vegeta didn't need his eyes to know that was Frieza. _

_"Looking for someone?" Asked Frieza._

_Vegeta adjusted his eyes to the light and saw Frieza standing in the middle of the room, with his arms crossed._

_Vegeta didn't answer._

_"Perhaps I could help you," Frieza said, looking to his left. Then Zarbon walked in with Zorna._

_Vegeta's heart was trying to leave his body through his mouth. His mind was blank with terror. Did they take her? Is she hurt? Who told them?_

_But what puzzled him the most was the look in her eyes._

_She was not scared._

_"Surprised?" chuckled Frieza. "I hope so, I do love surprises. And I imagine this one is fit for you"._

_Vegeta was still speechless._

_"So my monkey… you were going to escape, weren't you?" Asked Frieza with a sick tone._

_Vegeta frowned._

_"And… if I'm not wrong to kill you my lord" Continued Zarbon chuckling._

_"Oh yes, yes, I forgot about that one. What an ambitious monkey you are!" Frieza was smirking, then he looked to his side eyeing Zorna, then Vegeta. _

_"Did you like her, Monkey?" _

_Frieza kept smirking when he saw he was getting no words out of Vegeta. "Don't tell me you're surprised Monkey Boy. If you are, then you're even more stupid than I initially thought". Frieza chuckled, then he looked at Zarbon "Oh my, Zarbon. I think our Monkey Prince actually believed her!"_

_Zarbon chuckled, "Well my lord, monkeys live by obeying their instincts. They don't really do a lot of thinking"._

_"I guess you're right. And, you, my dear" Said Frieza looking at Zorna "Did you enjoy your fling with our monkey?"_

_"Of course not, my lord. I got enough information out of him and gave it to you. I have no interest in being with… that, he is more a monkey than a man". She answered stoically._

_Something inside Vegeta was being destroyed, not his heart, he knew he had none. But in his chest, it felt worse than any physical pain he had ever felt before._

_"Well, Monkey, I guess you've learned your lesson. I'm surprised you actually trusted someone in my army. Now I guess we only have your punishment to deal with" Freiza seemed let the issue go as if nothing happened. Then he looked at Zarbon and Zorna dismissing them._

_Both left and Vegeta glared at Zorna while she left the room. The female had a smirk on her face._

_"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book." Frieza chuckled. "You know I should be really mad, after all you betrayed me and tried to run away. But the look on your face right now, Monkey, is priceless."_

_Then Frieza took him by the collar of his suit and punched him to the floor._

_"I thought after all these years I taught you better. You fooled me. Pretending to be a loyal, cold warrior who was not interested in anything but war and destruction. Now, look what you just did, you filthy monkey."_

_Vegeta couldn't talk, because of the massive punch to his gut, but even if he had absolutely no physical problem, he still couldn't. He was speechless._

_Some soldiers took him to the dark cells… he had no idea how exactly they took him there, but now he could only see… well, he couldn't see anything._

_The dark cells were tiny black boxes where he couldn't stand up or lay down. They were made with no windows or doors, so the prisoners would lose all perception of time. Most went insane after being there for too long. It was not his first time in the dark cells. Honestly, at that moment, he couldn't care less; the pain he had on his chest was too much to bear._

_Treacherous bitch._

_She was laughing at him, in his face, after all the time they shared._

"SHUT UP I DON'T CARE!" screamed a female voice.

Vegeta woke up in a sweat.

It was another of his nightmares… his past kept coming back to haunt him. Thanks to Kami, a loud female voice woke him up. Vegeta sat on his bed pressing his forearm against his eyes. He usually had nightmares about his past, but not so often from that chapter of his life.

There was no way he could fall asleep again, his heart was still racing, and well... with that blasted noise coming from the other room, he couldn't anyway.

The woman was screaming again, probably at her weakling mate. They were arguing in the living room, three floors under his room. But his blasted Saiyan hearing could pick up her screeching.

'_Kami, she screams like a banshee.'_ Then he looked at the digital clock to his left.

03:25

The weakling wasn't at home when he went to bed, so that might be the reason why she was screaming at him. It was funny to watch her screaming. Both were extremely weak... well they were humans, but she compared to him had a laughable power level, yet the weakling would still run like a coward when she released the kraken.

_'Released... SHE WAS the Kraken.'_

It didn't seem to amuse Scarface, as it amused him... well he was a weakling, the human indeed feared the woman from time-to-time.

Well... since there was no sleep for him any time soon, he could at least get something to eat, and amuse himself a little with the humans' banter. Walking down the stairs he could hear the conversation even more clearly.

"But, Honey, I really..."

"I SAID, I DON'T CARE! Get the hell out of here!" She screamed again.

"Where am I going to go?"

"Well what about your friends' house, since they're "such great pals"? I can't believe you stood me up for them, AGAIN!"

"Babe, I told you I really forgot, you know I've been stressed with the androids and..."

"OUT!"

Yamcha sighed and left defeated.

Bulma slammed the door violently behind him. She turned to walk back to the kitchen only to find a smirking Saiyan eating ice-cream.

"And what the hell are you doing here?!" She asked annoyed.

"Enjoying the show."

"Oh, you're just a sad little man, you get off from our fights, don't you?" She growled at him.

"Woman, there's absolutely nothing, little, about me" He said looking back at his spoon dismissing her.

"Ugh, you and your Napoleon complex!"

"Whose complex?" He raised his head not sure if he should be offended.

"Short-man syndrome," she answered, smirking, while taking some ice-cream from him.

"I'm taller than you!" He growled.

Bulma only smirked, knowing she won that round.

"And what are you smirking about woman? Didn't you just kick your sorry excuse for a mate out of the house?" He said trying to make her mad again.

"He's not my mate, he's my boyfriend! Learn the difference you dumbass!"

It was Vegeta's turn to smirk now.

Bulma growled and continued "We had a date! And he stood me up, AGAIN!" She swallowed a full spoon of ice-cream furiously. "What is he thinking? Coming home after that, reeking of beer, and trying to make a move on me." Huffing some more, "He stood me up! And for what? His 'baseball teammates'." She said with a male voice, "Screw them! If he likes them so much, let THEM comfort him at night!"

Vegeta moved the ice-cream away. "Woman, your sexual life is of no interest of me, and don't bring it up, it's disgusting".

Bulma smirked taking the ice-cream for herself. "Well, if that makes you eat less, then I'll bring it up at lunch time more often".

"For someone with your status on this planet, you would think you'd be less vulgar" He frowned at her.

"King Vegeta, you're such a prude," she said snorting.

"It's Prince, Weakling. Learn the difference," he frowned deeper.

"Well, technically, you would be the King," she said, moving her spoon.

"Technically they're all dead, and I'm the prince".

"Well, when you turn like eighty, will you say 'I'm Prince Vegeta'" She said imitating his voice. "Because you know, that would sound just ridiculous."

"Meh, I'll be dead way before that," he said taking back the ice-cream.

"I guess you're right, I have no idea how you're still alive with that attitude of yours," she answered.

Vegeta smirked at her response.

"Why are you up anyway?" she asked.

Vegeta's smirk faded. "Your screeching woke me up".

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry about that". Then she began to take a better look at him. He was watching the ice-cream again, but he looked tired, and sweaty.

"Were you having nightmares?" she asked.

Vegeta stopped eating and looked at her frowning.

"Come on, you can't deny it. I've heard you before, you know?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Woman?" he growled.

"Well, exactly what I said. I've heard you. You scream sometimes," she said, watching her spoon.

"I do not scream, Woman. I'm Saiyan I don't..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you've got everything under control," she interrupted, rolling her eyes. "What was it about?"

"That's none of your business!" he said a little bit too defensive.

"Come on, Vegeta. You've been living with me for more than a year, and you don't talk with anybody but me".

"I don't have to, I already regret the fact that I have to talk to a weakling like you! But since you're a horrible servant, I have to lower myself to talk to you".

"You are aware that I can turn off your gravity room. Aren't you?" She said to him growling.

"Aren't you aware that I can snap your chubby neck with two fingers?" He answered back.

She took her spoon and threw it to him, he avoided and turned to look at her "HA! You missed"

"BAM"

She threw the ice-cream carton at him immediately after the spoon, taking Vegeta off-guard.

"MY NECK IS NOT CHUBBY!" she screamed at him.

Vegeta, thanking Kami the damn carton was already empty, glared at her. Then he realized her eyes were on fire, her body posture screamed battle... which was kind of hot for him.

"Woman..." he said calmly smirking. "You can't even wear necklaces, because you'd have to wonder which crease you would put it on".

She screeched very loud and jumped to attack him. But immediately he disappeared from her view. She looked all around her, and saw him sitting on the stairs smirking.

"I guess the fat makes you slow."

Bulma was about to attack him again, but then she stopped. "Oooh, I know what this is about" She smirked.

Vegeta a little confused with her change of mood arched an eyebrow.

"You actually think I'm pretty!" She said smirking and putting both her hands on her hips.

Vegeta snorted.

"Oh, but I can't blame you, I mean. I've been called one of the most beautiful women on Earth."

"By who, your mother?"

She gave him a very false laughter and continued. "No, don't be ridiculous. By press, magazines, and well... I recall certain Saiyan saying something on a distant planet called Namek, that I was gorgeous…" She said smirking.

Vegeta, cornered by his own words. "Gorgeous and majestic as a walrus could be."

"Whatever, Veggie, I know you meant it," she said smirking as she passed by him going up the stairs.

"WENCH!"

* * *

'_Blasted woman!_'

Vegeta was lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep. The wench got the best from him again. After a few more minutes of not sleeping, he decided to invest some time training.

* * *

Bulma sighed, as she lied on her bed looking at the ceiling.

Her encounter with Vegeta had lightened her mood a little bit, but she couldn't forget about what happened with Yamcha hours ago.

Her and Yamcha's relationship had always been on-and-off again. When Radditz arrived on Earth looking for his brother, she and Yamcha were on one of their "off" times. She thought he was cheating on her, so they broke up. Then he died...

When Yamcha was brought back, it felt like a fresh start for both of them. But somewhere in the middle of his resurrection, and the Android's warning, things began to wither. They were seeing each other less and less. She would even find herself embracing cancelled plans with him. They barely saw each other, maybe once every ten days. The phone calls went down to every third or fourth day. When she realized what was happening, she decided that if the relationship was supposed to work, they would have to make a better effort. Step one: spend more time together.

She explained her plan to Yamcha, and he seemed to agree with her. But, he always agreed anyway... Then on the day they set a romantic date... Yamcha forgot. She was sure she was mad at him. But she was not sure if it was because it was supposed to break her heart, or because he pretty much canceled a night that might have included sex...And hell she needed it...

'_It had been three months? More... He went to train in the desert, so it's been longer... I think_'.

And the lack of it was driving her crazy, especially living with "Mr. Tight Pants" around. What the hell was it with Saiyans? Why are they so hot?

'_Nope, no... Nappa was kind of gross.._.'

With no sex and with the prince of the Saiyans and his tight pants, big muscles and his bad boy attitude... that was cruel. She knew she was noticing Vegeta more and more, because of her lack of sex-life... it was only natural!

But now Yamcha kept failing at filling the part, so what was she supposed to do?

'_Lie on your bed look at the ceiling..._'

She sighed again and rolled to her side to try to sleep.

* * *

The next day, around midday, Yamcha walked into Capsule Corporation. He was rubbing his temples, he had way too many beers last night.

He didn't mean to forget his date with Bulma, but it had really just left his mind.

After practice, the whole team was in a sports bar drinking and laughing. It was relaxing to spend time with normal people... people who were not super-smart, or aliens, or one-minded fighters.

When he arrived 'home', she was waiting for him in the living room. Damn she was scary. She couldn't sense or control ki, but if she could, she would've blasted his head clean off his shoulders.

Somehow in his drunken state, he knew that they were supposed to have a romantic date, so what did he do?... the worst thing he could have done...make a move...

Bad, bad, baaaaad decision. The kick to his balls made him regret it, immediately. She was furious, and he couldn't blame her. But he could blame her for other things...

He unconsciously held his breath as he knocked on the door.

After a while, Bulma opened the door and immediately frowned at him. She didn't say anything, she just let him in the house.

"We need to talk about yesterday," he said.

"I'm listening," she said a little tense. Yamcha sat on the couch and looked outside. The gravity room lights were on, so that meant Vegeta was in there training.

"I'm here to apologize, but I'm not looking for you to forgive me."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, what I did yesterday was bad, really bad... all of it, from forgetting our date, to what I tried last night... But..." He seemed to be collecting his thoughts before talking. "There are way too many things that are not working between us right now, Babe."

'_Oh great, we're breaking up... AGAIN,_' she thought sighing.

"I think we've been holding in certain things that are bothering us about each other. For instance, I just can't let go of the fact that you're housing the very man that killed me."

"The green slugs killed you, not Vegeta" She interrupted.

"And you're defending him. Just please listen to what I have to say!"

Bulma swallowed her words. "ok".

"I know Goku trusts him now, but I don't. And I know you are not like Goku either, so I just can't understand how you keep letting a mass-murdering psychopath live in your house!"

Bulma didn't answer, she looked at him to see if he wanted to continue. "Can I talk now?"

Yamcha nodded.

"He's changed, Yamcha! I saw it on Namek, we all saw it. He saved us. If it wasn't for him, we would have died there! I owe him my life, and... It's not like he's the only one with a past. Look around us! You were a thief, a dessert bandit. Tien was an assassin. Piccolo was a killer, demon king... None of us are angels. I can't judge him, not for what he was forced to do under that tyrant. I can't even imagine the conditions he had to endure all those years. What he does from now on is what matters to me, because nobody owns him now. And you know what? It's been a year and a half, and he hasn't killed anybody! Doesn't that say something to you?"

"You knew I didn't trust him, and you invited him to live here, anyway. And he's still here!" He answered back.

"Where was he supposed to go, uh? To live with ChiChi? Perhaps let him find his way among the general public?... would that have been better. There's a lot of space in this building, so I don't see what's the big deal! If you are so worried about it, why don't you spend your nights here and make sure he behaves, yourself? Oh I forgot, you prefer your bachelor life style," she said rolling her eyes.

"What bachelor's life are you talking about, I'm with you!" He spat.

"Well you were with me before, but that didn't seem to stop you, did it?" She said back.

"Oh my god, Bulma! I screwed it up ages ago, but you're still bringing that up! I'm only with you. Why can't you trust me?!"

"I can't trust you because you broke my trust years ago! What the hell do you want me to think when I don't see you for days, when you don't want to spend nights here, with me?" she asked. At that point Bulma was crying in rage.

"I can't live here because I can't stand THIS!" He said pointing at her and at himself.

Silence.

They stood looking at each other, but neither of them spoke.

"So that's it now, you can't stand be with me anymore?" She said frowning with her voice broken.

"I didn't mean that, it came out wrong," Yamcha tried to apologize.

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"Bulma, you're not an easy woman"

Bulma snorted "Perfect, it's my fault now."

"No it isn't. We both failed," Yamcha walked near her. "But I just can't deal with this anymore, I can't have someone at my side that has no trust in me... I can't... I don't think I want to be with a woman that gets herself in danger over and over again, because... I want someone normal"

Those words hurt her deeply, she closed her eyes feeing tears coming.

"You're an amazing woman, Bulma. But after I died, I realized... I don't want to chase monsters and aliens forever. I want a normal life. I will train for the androids... but that's it. I don't want to keep living with the knowledge that something is coming to kill me... You... you're different."

She looked at him.

"Hell you even went to see Frieza for yourself, all I wanted was to get the hell out of there... You'll always be looking for trouble, Bulma. But all I want at this point is a simple life".

It hurt, but she nodded knowing what he said was truth. Yamcha hugged her tightly resting his chin on her head. "I'm going to miss us, believe me."

"Me, too," she said crying.

"But we'll still see each other... as friends, right?" He said taking a step back to look at her face.

Bulma nodded, but she wasn't so sure about that idea. Yamcha smiled at her, gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. Bulma slowly sat down on the couch, looking at nothing specific while the tears kept running down her cheeks.

* * *

It was late and he was hungry. He felt the weakling's presence in the compound around lunch time. He guessed the woman took him back, so he would be there at lunch.

That thought made him loose his appetite...

He had a disdain for all the earthlings, but why he hated that scar-faced idiot was beyond his understanding. There was something inside him, that little annoying voice that would tell him that he hated him, because of her.

He had to kill that woman, she was becoming a nuisance. He opened his eyes there she was, he was going to eat, there she was again moving her big round hips.

_'BLASTED WOMAN!'_

She was the biggest distraction he had ever encountered. Her presence was worse than those little voices in his head laughing at him for not being a Super Saiyan.

He walked in the house to find the woman sitting on the couch. She looked like hell, watching television with dead eyes. He resisted the urge to ask what the hell happened to her, and walked into the kitchen.

After a while she walked in and looked at him a little surprised, she didn't know he was already inside the house.

With the light of the kitchen, he could see the mess that was her face.

"And what the hell happened to you?" He finally asked feigning disinterest.

She looked down and mumbled "Yamcha happened."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand how someone that was supposed to be so smart, could be so stupid enough to be with a weakling like him. Kami, even Cue Ball would be a better mate for her!

"He cheated on you again?" He asked. He knew the weakling wasn't faithful for what he overheard in their MANY loud discussions.

"Yes... no... I don't know. I doesn't matter anymore. We broke up," She answered, not really trying to think. _'Why am I talking to Vegeta about this?'_

Vegeta snorted. "So that means time off, until a couple of weeks later when he comes crawling back?" It happened before, and she always took him back, which made Vegeta sick.

"No. Not that it is any of your business... But no. We're done for good this time," she said frowning at him.

Vegeta kept chewing his food, looking at his plate. "Good."

"Good?" She asked.

"Yes, it's a good thing you got rid of that pest, now you can focus your brain on things that matter". He said standing up taking his plate to the sink.

"Like what?" She asked, curious.

'_Like me._' he almost answered, but his brain woke up and answered, "Like my Gravity Room." He said smirking and left the kitchen to a frowning woman. When he was walking up the stairs his smirk was replaced with a snarl. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he just lose brain function when he talked to her?

* * *

It had been two months since Bulma broke up with Yamcha, and she hadn't talked to him since. Vegeta had also been avoiding her like the plague, lately. He only asked her father for repairs and not even acknowledging her presence.

It was a relief at first, but then the house just became boring... Was she really such a pest when it came to men?

She wasn't a girl with many friends, especially females. There was little to no friendship with Chichi, her best friend's wife thought she was bad influence... maybe she was? There was only one girl friend she could call... Sarah. She knew about her life... her real life, the one with Dragon balls and aliens. Which was a secret for the rest of the world.

Although Sarah was pretty much the antithesis of Bulma... Where Bulma had been with only one boyfriend her entire life, Sarah was constantly changing partners. Bulma liked dangerous situations; Sarah preferred the danger in her life only in the bedroom. Bulma was interested in machines and inventions, Sarah wanted to go shopping. Bulma was a girly woman... mostly because she liked to counteract her boyish ways from time to time. But she did enjoyed going out with her friend sometimes.

And ever since Bulma broke up with Yamcha, Sarah had been pressing her to go out and have a fling. After two months of trying to get Bulma to go out, she finally ended up saying yes.

She wasn't interested in looking for a man that night, she just wanted to go out to a pub, get a drink, laugh with her friend, and that was it.

"But, Bulma, how are you going to know about how fun other guys are, if you keep mourning that asshole?!" Sarah whined at Bulma in the living room. Then Vegeta walked in, rolling his eyes when he saw Bulma's friend.

"Well, hello there, to you too Mr. Muscle!" She knew the guy was an alien... an alien god! as she liked to say. She also knew the guy was dangerous, but she couldn't resist, he was so damn hot!

Bulma dismissed Vegeta's reaction, and continued. "I'm not interested in a fling! If I decide to sleep with a guy, it's going to be because I have deeper feelings for him!"

Well **_that _**conversation peaked Vegeta's interest. He began to prepare his food slowly and quietly.

"Ugh you're such a prude sometimes!"

"I'm not a prude, but I was in a relationship with the same man for like fifteen years. I can't go out, just like that, looking for someone! It doesn't work like that, for me."

"Come on sweetie, it was really like five years, between so many on-and-offs... besides he died in the middle. Even wedding vows are 'til death do us part'."

Vegeta snorted from the kitchen, and Sarah turned to look at him. "You see, he agrees!"

Vegeta turned his back chewing his sandwich "Oh don't get me in this, Earthling."

"Come on, don't you agree she needs some?"

Vegeta coughed almost choking on his food. Then glared at the female. "Vulgar Earthling."

"Leave him alone, Sarah. You'll get yourself blasted" Bulma touched her ears. "I forgot my earrings, I'll be right back" She turned to Vegeta. "Do not kill her!" And she went upstairs.

"I don't promise anything!" When Vegeta looked back to his right he realized Sarah was closer than he first thought.

"So... I'm going to convince her to dance with guys tonight" She said smiling to Vegeta.

"And this matters to me,…because?" He said glaring at her.

"Oh I don't know, I thought it might bother you if Bulma found someone else she might like. After all, a woman has her needs, too. And from what I've heard, Yamcha didn't meet her needs for like a loooooong time before they broke up."

Vegeta was choking on his food again. He tried to swallow and regain his composure. "That's none of my business, Earthling."

"Oh well, I thought that you may have wanted to bang her, yourself. I must have been wrong. I mean, I thought after all the looks I've seen you give to her... but then again…" She said walking away from him.

Vegeta stood wide-eyed and pale.

Just then Bulma came back with her purse in hand looking at Sarah. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Then Bulma looked back at Vegeta. "Kami, are you ok?" she reached out her hand to touch his forehead, he was white!

He immediately jumped back as if she had the plague. "I'M FINE!" he growled, and walked back to the kitchen.

Bulma looked at her friend. "What was wrong with him?"

Sarah shrugged, smiling, and left with Bulma.

* * *

A/U: Like I said, any suggestion for the name of this story are welcomed!

This is going to be a short story, it was originally thought as a one-shot, but I guess it would be like 3 chapters.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

So...

_Cursive:_ Thoughts

_**Bold + Cursive:**_ the other line on the phone

* * *

It had been four hours since the woman left with that wench of a friend, and she was not at home yet! What the hell?

'_What if she really found someone?'_

_'That other guy could be banging her right now!'_

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Vegeta to all the voices on his head.

Vegeta had been avoiding the woman since he began with those damn symptoms. It had been years since the last time he felt like that, and he was not going to let himself go through something like that again!

But the fact the woman was damn beautiful didn't help, the fact she screeched like a banshee didn't help either, the fact she had the fire of a saiyan, the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, amazing body, incredible brain...

BLASTED WOMAN!

He needed fresh air.

He got himself out of bed, and flew to the yard. He sat on the fresh grass and closed his eyes.

'_Meditating_'

'_What if something happened to her? After all both females had absolutely no strength, and you know how stupid humans could be when they drank..._' He thought again.

'_Fucking hell, I'm meditating!'_ He growled trying to get his mind clear again.

Then he heard a car stopping by the Capsule Corp. entrance.

"Sweet dreeeeeeaaaams, giiiiiirl!" Yelled Sarah from the cab.

Bulma got herself out of the cab and snorted at her drunk friend. The taxi left and she walked slowly to the house.

"Loud, vulgar women" Growled Vegeta looking at the humans.

Bulma noticed Vegeta was in the yard sitting on the grass. She was a little tipsy, so she decided to make him company.

"Hello there, saiyan" She said smiling to him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

"Hey, I'm home, no hello for me?" She asked annoyed.

"I know you're home, I could smell the syphilis out of your friend when you arrived".

"Oh you're so mean" Chuckled Bulma. "Besides, what's wrong with a woman who likes variety? I think is just fine... at least she recognizes it, I hate it when they play the prude but they're whores".

Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her. "You're interrupting my meditation".

"What?" she asked, then she looked at her watch. "At 4 in the morning?". She eyed him, after a couple of seconds she dared to ask. "Did you have a nightmare again?".

Vegeta's left eye twitched in irritation. "Mind your own business, woman".

"Come on Vegeta, you need to talk about it, I mean, if you keep sleeping the way you are, you'll won't get enough rest, and your training won't be showing any progress. Think about it! I'm not saying talk to me about it, but at least look for someone to talk to..." She said trying to look at his eyes, but his face kept being unreadable.

"If you choose to talk with somebody else, that's fine... but I'm here in case you decide to talk with me".

Vegeta didn't answer again, she didn't even know if he had listened to her at all, it was like talking to a wall. She sighed and stood up, she put her hand on his shoulder and mumbled "Good night, Vegeta".

Vegeta flinched a little when he felt her hand on his shoulder, it was only for one second but felt like bursting. He didn't know if he was angry because the insolent woman dared to touch him, or he was feeling excited.

'_That woman is turning me into a weakling idiot_' Thought Vegeta growling.

* * *

When Bulma woke up, she slowly walked into the kitchen. Typing what she wanted for breakfast from the bots, she sat on the kitchen table and slowly yawned.

She looked to her left, and saw the gravity room working. She didn't sleep that much, which meant Vegeta didn't either.

'_I wonder how long he has been in there...'_

Her thought was cut with her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"**_Hello, girl. How was that beauty sleep_?**" Asked a feminine voice.

"There's nothing about beauty on my face right now, so you tell me" Chuckled Bulma. Also hearing the kitchen door being opened by a frowning saiyan.

Vegeta walked in, he didn't look at her. He eyed the bots and added more portions of food to the previous configuration.

"Don't you have a headache? I sure have a big one" Continued Bulma.

"**_Pfff no way, I'm immune at this point. Honey by the way, have you seen my panties?_**" Said Sarah.

"Your panties?" Repeated Bulma wide eyed. Vegeta looked at her out the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean you don't have them? Of course I haven't seen them" Said Bulma frowning, after a couple of seconds she said. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"_**Well...**"_

"But how? You were with me the whole time!" Asked Bulma surprised.

"_**Well not the whole time, I did went to the bathroom...**"_

"Ugh, you're disgusting sometimes" Chuckled Bulma

"_**Hey! I wasn't like 'hey see ya' in the stall' kind of thing or anything... well... it was, but I knew him from before!**"_

"I really can't say anything about it... but no, I haven't seen them. Maybe he kept them as a token" Teased Bulma, raising her eyes to Vegeta who had a disgusted face.

"**_Dude... that's creepy and disgusting even for me_... **_**Anyway is Mr. Tight pants up, yet?**"_

Bulma a little worried with what she could say (since Vegeta's hearing could pick everything!) "Yeees?"

"**_Nice! Describe me his ass, I wonder how it looks in the morning_**"

Bulma began to blush and Vegeta looked at her wide eyed.

"Sarah!"

"**_Oh crap he's in there, isn't he? He heard with his muscled ears? I swear god those must lift and train too_**"

Bulma didn't answer, just sent a sheepish smile to Vegeta, who was now glaring at her.

"**_Ok I'll take your silence as a yes... Lunch together?_**"

"Uh, ok" Answered Bulma without even thinking.

"_**Ok, see you there!**"_ Answered Sarah quickly and hung up.

Bulma turned off her phone and looked at Vegeta "Sorry about that".

"Your friends are disgusting" He growled taking the food out of the bots, throwing rudely one of the plates to Bulma.

"She doesn't mean bad, is just her hormones are... a bit more wild than the usual" Said Bulma taking her coffee.

Vegeta didn't answer and began to eat ignoring her. Both ate their meals and left the kitchen

* * *

Later that day, around two in the afternoon, Sarah walked into the Capsule Corporation dome.

Bulma greeted her friend and both girls decided to have lunch in the back yard.

"So, when are your parents coming back?" Asked Sarah sipping her drink.

"Next month I think, they're having their second honeymoon, so it might take longer, who knows". Answered Bulma sitting lazily on her chair.

"Well... are you feeling better being alone with Vegeta?"

Bulma arched an eyebrow "I guess it's the same, he didn't even ask why they weren't around anymore. And well... yeah I like to be alone I guess"

"You shouldn't have moved out, we were having so much fun when we lived together!" Smirked Sarah.

"Well yeah it was fun, but I couldn't sleep! I kept hearing the 'BANG BANG BANG' against the wall, dude how much sex can you have in a week. I love you Sarah, you know that, but I was sleeping like one hour at night and believe me, I don't want to hear you moaning through the walls ever again in my life". Said Bulma rubbing her eyes.

"Well I did give you those ear protectors..."

Then they heard the gravity room powering down. Bulma immediately stood up "I'm going to program the bots, he must be hungry, be right back".

"Ok" Nodded Sarah looking back at the gravity room.

Then Vegeta walked out, looking tired and glared at the earthling female.

"I wonder if your sweat tastes as sweet as it looks" Smirked Sarah at him, offering him a bottle of water.

Vegeta sneered and took the bottle out of her hand "you're a disgusting woman".

"Oh yeah, well... I forgot you preferred demure scientists" Smirked Sarah watching how Vegeta choked with the water.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Winked Sarah at him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about crazy earthling". Answered Vegeta glaring.

"I think you do, but don't worry, she doesn't know!" Said Sarah smiling "Although you might be interested in what happened last night..."

Vegeta curved an eyebrow.

"She's programming the bot, she can't hear us... come on, I know you wanna know" Smirked Sarah.

Vegeta kept glaring at her, holding the urge to ask.

"It involved another guuuuuuy" Said Sarah with a tune.

Vegeta kept fighting with his curiosity.

"Oh, hi Vegeta, is everything ok?" Said Bulma just arriving.

"Peachy" Answered Sarah smirking against her glass.

Bulma looked at her friend suspecting something since Vegeta was glaring at Sarah. "I just added some orders to the bots It'll be ready in less than ten minutes". Smiled Bulma at Vegeta.

"Hmn"

"Oh dear do you have any more daikiris?" Asked Sarah to Bulma.

"Yeah, sure" Answered Bulma, taking her friend's glass and walking back inside the house.

"Fine what happened last night?" Suddenly said Vegeta soon as Bulma disappeared from view.

Sarah smirked. "Well you know she has not been single in a looong time. So she's kind of a new face on these bars. But man she gained all the guys's attention immediately" Exaggerated Sarah.

Vegeta was frowning at her.

"She's so naive with these things, she didn't even notice, you know?. Everywhere we went I kept hearing 'I'll bang that', 'Hello beauty-blue', 'I'll tap that', and on and on" Said Sarah enjoying the face Vegeta had at the moment.

"And man... they were stripping her with their eyes! Although she was wearing a really short skirt... I'm sure you noticed her ass too tho" Said Sarah.

"I did not!" Answered immediately an infuriated Vegeta. "I'm a saiyan I don't low myself to act like a third class!"

"Oh well your loss then, I'm a girl and I totally think she has an awesome derriere. Anyway, the guys were like vultures around her. I guess she shouldn't go alone to those places, I mean without a male escort!" Said Sarah tricking Vegeta and enjoying how he was acting.

"Male escort?" He growled.

"Sure, I mean some male earthlings might even make a move against her will, and you know neither of us would want that"

"I couldn't care less" Answered Vegeta already defensive.

"Oh really? oh, ok. Never mind me then. I was thinking about going out again tomorrow night. I wonder if she will take interest in one of the guys this time" Said Sarah with her index finger on her lips.

Then Bulma walked in bringing the daikiri and smiling. "Your food is ready Vegeta, would you like to eat here?"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY" Screamed Vegeta walking inside the building.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Bulma looking wide eyed to her friend.

Sarah shrugged and smirked against her glass one more time.

* * *

Vegeta had been avoiding her... again. But it didn't matter, the guy didn't seem to care about anybody but himself, so let him be.

Bulma was fixing her shoes, noticing how her legs looked with leather pants. After one last check with the mirror, she walked down stairs looking for her keys.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw a frowning saiyan eating on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, Hi Vegeta" She said smiling at him, while looking for her keys and purse.

Vegeta looked at her, she was wearing black leather pants, a tight white tank top and a leather jacket. He frowned.

She found her keys and looked up to Vegeta. "Well, I'm going out now. Bye!"

"Woman!"

Bulma stopped and looked back.

"Are you seriously going out dressed like that?"

Bulma smiled a little first without noticing, but immediately frowned. "Is there a problem with it?" She asked a little annoyed, No one tells her she's not dressing properly!

Vegeta found he had no words, and looked at her pants once more time. "Are you insane?"

"Please, humor me" She turned completely towards him, hands on her hips frowning.

"Woman, you constantly complain about how earth males are pigs, and you go dressed like the perfect bait for rapists" He said outraged

Bulma snorted "Aw, I didn't thought you'll care".

"What? I DO NOT CARE!" He said very fast. "You could be raped by a bear orgy and I couldn't care less!".

"Yeah?" She said smirking and lifting one eyebrow at him.

"Woman seriously, I couldn't care less about what you do, but then I'd have to hear your constant whining about how they hurt you, and then you'll become a reckless idiot, and considering that your only use is to fix my gravity room, then you'll become only a nuisance! So yes, it is my business if it could affect my training" He said annoyed and little proud of himself to have an answer to her insinuations.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Ugh, only you could turn someone else's well being into something about you. Remind me to install mirrors on the wall of the gravity room, that way you could make out with yourself." She said shocking her head while walking to the door. "Seriously at this pace, your right hand is going to be your best friend forever!".

Before Vegeta could answer to her she was out of the house.

He pulverized the mug he had on his hand growling at the blasted woman.

* * *

Bulma arrived at the pub and found her friend already sitting with two guys. She smiled and walked to them.

"Bulma honey!" Said Sarah greeting her friend. She stood up and kissed her cheek. "This is Jason and this is Leroy" Said Sarah sitting again and pointing the two guys in front of her.

Bulma greeted the two guys and they began the conversation with some beers.

After an hour, Sarah excused herself with one of the guys, saying they were going to dance. Bulma sat in there with Leroy.

"So, Sarah told me you were some kind of scientist?"

"Yeah..." Nodded Bulma, she really didn't know how to talk to this guy.

"That's so like awesome, I mean, you're a girl and you're so hot, and you're a scientist, how crazy is that?" Said the guy a little tipsy smiling like an idiot.

Bulma gave him a weak smile.

"So you dye your hair like that, or is it really blue?"

"It is blue" She answered, finding that her napkin was incredibly more fun than this guy.

'_Probably even more clever..._' she thought

"That's so awesome... You know... and are those real too?"

"Would you excuse me?" She said interrupting him. The guy sent her an idiotic smile while he kept his eyes on her cleavage. She rolled her eyes and walked to find her friend. Sarah saw her, and stopped dancing. Bulma walked close to her "I'm leaving!" She said screaming to her ear, since the music was too loud.

"Sure?" Seemed to ask Sarah. "Are you ok?" . Bulma nodded and moved her lips to say "I'll call you later". Sarah nodded, and Bulma left the club.

* * *

Bulma walked through her kitchen leaving her keys on the counter, she opened the fridge to see if the saiyan ass left something to eat.

"You smell awful"

She made a little jump, startled with Vegeta's gruff voice.

"Have you smelled yourself after you train?"

"That's the smell of a working man" He answered.

"Well this is the smell of a woman who had fun!" She answered annoyed, looking back at the fridge.

"If this is how you look when you have fun, I don't want to know how you look when you have a bad night" Said Vegeta walking to the second floor.

"ASSHOLE!" Screamed Bulma from the refrigerator.

* * *

It has been a week since those failed attempts to party and dating, and Bulma went back to her normal routine. Since she had been working so hard in the last week, she decided she deserved new shoes. So she was going to spend the afternoon alone at the mall.

Her mood had improved already, she was looking for a matching purse when she saw someone familiar in there.

Freaking out a little bit, she walked inside a store. Took her phone and began to call.

"**_Bulma?_**"

"Yeah, can you talk?" Said Bulma nervously looking outside the store.

"_**Sure, I'm getting waxed, what's up? Are you ok?** _" Asked Sarah a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I mean, I don't know I'm at the mall, and I saw Yamcha..."

"_**What? and? Did he see you?**"_

"No"

"_**Ok... so what's the problem, leave before he sees you**"_

"You think? I mean that's kind of why I called..."

"**_Why?_**" Asked Sarah suspiciously.

"Well.. you know what's been going on lately, and... I've given lots of thinking and I've been tempted... to call him".

"**_No... Bulma no_**"

"I mean you saw me, I am a disaster dating! And those guys were so dumb!"

"_**No Bulma! Bad Bulma! He's an idiot too!**"_

"But he's a familiar idiot!"

Sarah snorted.

"I mean it, he knows me, he's not making stupid comments because of my job, or anything like that. He might not be the brightest guy ever, but we were together for so long, what if I'm wrong?"

"**_Bulma, he's an idiot even for my standards and god I hate to admit it, I'm not the brightest one around, I pretty much graduated because of you. And you're not wrong, you're just sad and lonely, but that doesn't mean you have to go back to him! He's a HUGE step back, he's walking dildo! Walk away from him, do not make me go to get you_!**"

"Sarah, you don't understand, I'm never going to find a guy who will stand my crap, even I know that. Maybe we can work it out this time... we're older and..."

"**_Bulma! I have wax on my bikini line, do not make me go there with this thing on to get you_!**"

"Ok... never mind... I'll call you later, ok?"

"_**Bulma? What are you going to do?**"_

"Bye"

"**_BULMAAA_**"

* * *

Bulma cut her... growling Sarah looked at her legs, one woman was working on her bikini line, while the other was taking care of her feet.

"Damn blue haired idiot" Growled Sarah to herself while marking the only phone that came to her mind.

"..."

"..."

"..." 'Pick up you jackass!' she thought.

"..."

"**_WHAT!?_**" Screamed a gruff voice.

"Vegeta?" She asked a little startled with the roar.

"**_Who is this and what the fuck do you want_!**"

"Kami, what's wrong with you, did you just learn to pick up the phone?"

"**_Who the hell do you think you are you idiotic earthling_!**" Answered Vegeta already aware of who it was.

"STOP! Do not hang on me, it's about Bulma!"

There was a small silence until he said "**_What_**" growling.

"Well here's the thing, I'm in a little situation right now, and I need you to go to the mall, the one near the Capsule Corp. building in town, and retrieve her"

"_**Don't you think I have better things to do than being her damn chauffeur?**"_

"Listen to me you damn alien! Bulma is just about to make a huge mistake, she ran into Yamcha and knowing them, he might convince her to get back together!"

"**_That's none of our business, if she's stupid enough to take the weakling back, that's her problem_**"

"No it's not, he hurt her before, is a fucking twisted cycle, and she's feeling lonely and sad, and she might say yes to him because of that. The dates she had last week went horribly!"

Vegeta didn't answer, he could only think '_Good!_' , but wondering what really happened the week before.

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened, but first go get her!"

"_**I'm not interested in your human business**"_

"That's right, you're not, but when they're about Bulma, you do care"

"_**Woman I**!_" He growled.

"No shut the fuck up, we'll deal with this later, there's no time now, go get her, please!"

Silence.

"Please!" She repeated.

"**_I'll blast you soon, woman_**" Answered Vegeta and hung up the phone.

* * *

_**A/U:**__ Thank you for your reviews and title suggestions. I think I'll go with 'To Love again' suggested by BrujitaLuna._

_Thank you for reading and for your patience... I write like to lines daily...sorry about that. I promise I'll update as soon as I can._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/U:**__ Thank you all for your reviews. Some of you made some suggestions that I'm considering into this story. This was originally a 3shot thing, but... you gave me some good ideas, so I think I'm going with your suggestions._

_Sorry for the short chapter! I'll update soon._

_Thank you!_

* * *

Bulma felt nervous, but after putting the cell phone on her pocket, she took a deep breath, and put a step outside the store.

Yamcha was sitting on a bench, looking at his cell phone, he didn't notice her yet. He cut his hair she thought while walking towards him.

"Hi"

Yamcha raised his head, and stood up immediately when he saw Bulma in front of him.

"Hey B, what are you doing here?"

"Just getting new shoes" She said smiling showing him her bag.

"Great, you look great" Said Yamcha awkwardly smiling to her. It wasn't a lie either, she looked relaxed that day.

"Hey Yammi, are you done with your call?" Asked a female voice walking to them. Bulma looked to her left and saw a blue haired woman grabbing Yamcha's arm.

"Uh... yeah I... Marron, this is Bulma, Bulma... Marron" Said Yamcha more than uncomfortable.

The younger blue haired girl looked at Bulma. "I think I've seen you somewhere".

Bulma just arched an eyebrow... come on, of course she might have seen her before, she was Bulma freakin' Briefs, the most powerful and richest woman on the planet, constant magazine cover, what the hell? was she living under a rock? Dude, the hair dyer she was using was inspired in hers!. And the biggest fact... '_yeah, we met at Kame house... idiot_.'

"Yeah... maybe" Just answered Bulma.

"So you came alone?" Asked Yamcha trying to change the subject.

"No, she didn't" Answered a gruff voice.

Bulma turned her head wide eyed, when she saw Vegeta standing right behind her.

"You came with Vegeta?" Asked Yamcha a little annoyed and incredulous.

"Got a problem with that?" Said Vegeta with a boring look, then he looked at Bulma. "Woman, can we leave now? I'm hungry, you need to repair my GR and I need to train".

"Oh my god, you train? are you also a weight lifter?" Said Marron hanging around Vegeta.

Vegeta only arched an eyebrow at her but didn't answer.

"I" Mumbled Bulma looking at Yamcha who was still waiting an answer from her.

"Woman!" Repeated Vegeta getting annoyed with Marron.

"Uh yeah, sure. Let's go Vegeta" Said suddenly Bulma after Vegeta broke her thoughts. She turned to see him and looked back at Yamcha one more time. "Well, it was nice to see you... Bye" She said with a weak smile.

Meters from the place, Vegeta without even looking or talking, took her by her waist and took off through the skies. They landed in Capsule corp. without a word, when Vegeta put her on the ground, he resumed to walk directly into his gravity room.

"Vegeta?"

'_Agh fuck, what now_' growled Vegeta. "WHAT!" He spat.

"Uhm... I... why? What happened? Why were you there?"

Vegeta frowned at her. "I told you, I need you to take a look at the gravity room, so I went to get your lazy ass."

Bulma nodded "Let me change, and I'll take a look". And she walked inside the house.

Vegeta released the air he had no idea he was holding, the woman looked a little off... sad maybe? Who knows, the important thing now was to get inside the damn gravity room and break something so his answer would be believable.

Minutes later, Bulma walked outside the building with her took box, to see the saiyan sitting on the stairs outside his gravity room. He stood up, and followed her inside.

She began to make a system check, after being on it for ten minutes, she dared to talk.

"Thank you... for today. It was awkward... you made it less awkward".

"What are you talking about, woman?" He asked honestly confused.

"Well, I ran into Yamcha before you arrived, I thought about saying hello to him, and I don't know, get a drink with him. But then Marron appeared, and it was just weird."

"The blue-haired idiot?"

"Yeah, she was Krillin's ex girlfriend, I had no idea Yamcha was dating her now".

Vegeta snorted.

Bulma looked up to him "What's so funny?"

"The weakling is having cue ball's leftovers".

Bulma looked at him and frowned. "I would usually be bothered to hear someone talking about a woman like that... but yeah she's an idiot".

"You're not that smart yourself either" Said Vegeta smirking.

Bulma dropped the tool she had on her hand, and slowly moved her head glaring at Vegeta. If looks could kill, Vegeta would be impaled with the gravity room console.

Withouth warning she began to throw her tools at Vegeta "HOW DARE YOU DAMN SON OF AN APE, I'M THE BRIGHTEST WOMAN ON THIS PLANET AND PROBABLY ON THS FUCKING UNIVERSE, I'M SMARTER THAN YOUR ENTIRE RACE OF CHIMPANZEES TOGETHER!"

Vegeta knew he would usually be mad at those words, but seeing the woman so mad, attacking him, and pretty much throwing fire through her eyes and mouth amused him. He couldn't help to smirk while he avoided the adjustable spanner, screwdrivers and hammer.

"BESIDES, YOU DON'T LOOK THAT SMART YOURSELF!" She continued.

Vegeta smirked leaning one more time against the central control panel by her side.

"I'm smarter than you" He answered calmly.

"Pffffft, please. You fighters are all brown and no brain".

"You've been spending too much time with Kakarrot, no wonder why you would think that..."

"Hey! He's not stupid!" She glared at Vegeta.

"Yeah right, he's brilliant." Said Vegeta rolling his eyes. "I wonder how it feels living in that sad little brain of his".

"Must feel like a super saiyan" She answered smirking.

Vegeta glared at her, and then she realized she might have hit a nerve. '_Oh crap_' she thought.

Vegeta kept his glare "Finish the damn thing, woman. You have one hour" He said growling and left the gravity room.

'_You're an idiot, Bulma_' She said to herself.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Bulma was finishing the repairs, when she heard the sound of heels running through the entry.

"Bulma, Bulma, Bulmaaa!"

Bulma stopped what she was doing, and looked outside the gravity room, to find Sarah knocking on the door.

"Sarah, what happened?" Asked Bulma confused with her friend.

Sarah looked back at her, she ran where Bulma was standing and looked inside the gravity room. "You're alone?"

"Uhm... yeah? What's wrong, what happened?"

Sarah let go the breath she was holding, touching her chest "Aw thank Kami!" Then she looked up to her friend. "I thought for a minute that you might have brought that idiot with you!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Bulma arching an eyebrow.

"Yamcha! who else" Said Sarah trying to breath more normally "Oh man, I'm in bad shape, I need more exercise than sex".

"No, he was with somebody else" Answered Bulma a little annoyed. "Let me get my tools and let's go inside the house".

Both girls walked to the kitchen and sat, while Sarah was drinking water after the marathon she had after walking out the salon.

"So?" Asked Sarah.

"So what?" Said Bulma frowning.

"You're mad, elaborate"

Bulma rolled her eyes but gave up. "He was with Marron"

"Marron? Bimbo Marron?" Asked Sarah arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"What an asshole" Said Sarah rolling her eyes.

"No he's not... it's been a while already, I should've known he would start dating again" Said Bulma taking off her gloves.

"Well yeah, I mean he's an asshole because he's dating HER... Anyway, so you left?"

"Vegeta got me out of there"

"Reeaaaally?" Said Sarah interested.

"It's not what you think, he broke his precious gravity room. Although it was nice to ran into him, I mean with the whole Marron situation... Yamcha thought we were together on the mall, he looked pretty mad".

"Nice" Said Sarah smirking.

"Yeah... but I kinda... screw it up then, I said a couple of things to him, and now he's mad".

"He's always mad" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but I think I touched a nerve". Said Bulma a little worried.

"He's a big boy, he'll survive". Said Sarah smiling at her friend. Then they were interrupted with a gruff scream.

"WOMAN, IS THE DAMN GRAVITY ROOM READY!?" Said the angry saiyan walking into the kitchen. "Because if it's not, get you fat cellulitic ass out of that chair and fix it!"

Sarah looked at Vegeta smirking "Asshole" she said nodding at him, greeting him.

"Slut" He said nodding back at her.

"Your damn machine is ready, and my ass is neither fat of cellulitic!" Said Bulma offended.

"Woman you're..." And then Vegeta froze. He was wide eyed standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at nothing.

"Vegeta?" Asked Bulma a little worried.

"Maybe he finally had a stroke" Said Sarah looking at Vegeta.

"Can't... be" He mumbled still zoned-out.

"Vegeta? Are you all right? you're scaring me" Said Bulma standing in front of him.

"I... I have to..." He said unable to form a coherent sentence. And then he ran outside the kitchen and took off through the skies.

Bulma and Sarah walked outside looking at how he disappeared, immediately Bulma's cell phone began to ring, she looked at the screen, it was Yamcha.

"Hello?"

"_**Is Vegeta with you?**_"

"No, I mean, he just took off. I don't know what happened to him, what's happening, Yamcha?"

"_**There's a strong ki landing on the planet, I thought he might know who it is**_"

"I think he knows, he was very... weird" Said Bulma worried.

"_**I'll go to check**_"

"Wait! Can you come and get me?"

"_**What? Are you crazy?**_"

"Come on, don't leave me behind! You owe me!"

"_**I don't!**_"

"Yes you do, I can write a huge letter why you owe me, please I want to go. Oh Kami is it Freiza? Did he survive the fight with the handsome future kid?"

"_**No, It's not Freiza... ok fine, I'll be there in 30 seconds**_".

Bulma turned off her phone.

"You're crazy" Said Sarah looking at her.

"If I die, I want to die where the action is... Wanna come?"

"No way, I wanna live. You go and take care of your goods" Said Sarah looking at Yamcha who was landing on the yard.

"Let's go" Said Yamcha grabbing Bulma and ignoring Sarah... he hated her friend.

"How strong is this guy, then?" Asked Bulma when they were flying.

"Very strong... but less than Vegeta, maybe he's hiding his ki, who knows". Answered Yamcha.

Bulma nodded and kept silent for the rest of the fly. Yamcha landed about five hundred meters from Vegeta, and left Bulma on the ground.

"Why did you bring her?"

Both turned to see Piccolo, who was standing near them.

"I asked him to come" Answered Bulma frowning.

Piccolo looked at her, but didn't answer.

"So I assume you felt the ki too? Is Goku comming?"

"Yes and no. We felt the ki when we were sparing with Gohan. But Goku said since it was someone from other planet, Vegeta might know how he is. He said Vegeta could take care of him, I on the other hand, I'm not so sure".

"You think this guy could destroy Vegeta?"

"No, but we don't know if this is a friend of his and they decide to destroy the planet. I still do not trust Vegeta".

Bulma rolled her eyes, it was not the moment to make a point. She knew if Vegeta had any intentions to destroy the planet, he would have done it a long time ago.

* * *

Vegeta was pale and petrified, but not scared. He kept trying to decipher the ki, he was almost sure who it was, but... it was impossible.

After some moments, he felt the weakling, Piccolo and the woman arriving not so far from him. Vegeta frowned at that, if this was who he thought it was, he didn't want any kind of audience.

He looked back at them and screamed. "Go home idiots, there's nothing to see here!".

"If there's nothing here, then why are you here?!" Screamed Yamcha back at him.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and walked to Vegeta.

"Who is it, Vegeta? Do you know him?"

Vegeta frowned at her. "Woman go back to your house, this is not a safe place".

Bulma looked at him wide eyed, there was no malice in his words. For a moment she thought it might had been a bad idea to come. She nodded at him and walked back. '_if he thinks he can handle it, then he can_' She thought trusting in his strength.

Walking back to the others she said. "Maybe we should leave this to him, he looked pretty worried. But if you say he's way stronger than this fellow, maybe we should trust him".

"I might not be Kami anymore, but the ki that's arriving is no good news. I'm not leaving the faith of our planet in Vegeta's hand. It could be too tempting for him to go back to his old ways".

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Can't you guys trust him for once?".

"No" Answered Yamcha.

"He has to earn my trust first" Said Piccolo crossing his arms. "We'll see".

* * *

The pod landed not so far from Vegeta, it was a model very similar to the one he arrived the first time. He cursed when he realized the namekian, Bulma and the weakling were approaching. '_Disobedient idiots_'... at least the woman was standing behind the namekian.

The pod opened slowly, and a small figure emerged from it smirking.

"Hello Vegeta".

* * *

**A/U:** sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to update today again or this saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

The pod opened slowly, and a small figure emerged from it smirking.

"Hello Vegeta".

Vegeta felt he couldn't move, but he tried his best to keep his intimidating glare.

"What are you doing here?"

The black haired woman walked towards Vegeta smirking.

"What, no warm welcome for me, darling?"She said looking at him with her grey eyes.

"I thought you were dead" Said Vegeta crossing his arms.

"I almost were"

"Why didn't you stay like that?".

Zorna smirked at him and looked behind Vegeta, there were three people. She chuckled. "But what a colorful bouquet of friends you brought" She said walking pass Vegeta in towards the others.

"My, a Namekian" She said looking back at Vegeta smirking, then she turned again to look at Piccolo. " I thought you were an extinct race".

"Didn't we extinct them, hun?" Said Zorna smirking back at Vegeta.

'Hun?' Wondered Bulma frowning. While Yamcha raised an eyebrow, he didn't know who this alien was, she was very intimidating... but hot. She was dressed with a black spandex suit, and a tight black armor. She was small, not voluptuous, but very muscular.

"Do not call me like that crazy wench" growled Vegeta. "get to the point, what are you doing here?".

"What, can't I visit my husband?" She said smirking.

Yamcha arched an eyebrow wide eyed, Piccolo kept frowning trying to decipher every move between the mysterious woman and Vegeta. Bulma on the other hand, felt her words were like a blow into her stomach '_Vegeta was married?!_'. The fact he never mentioned it was outrageous!

Zorna noted the blue haired girl glaring at her. Her scouter didn't show any sign of significant power level, she had no muscles... a weakling. No way she was Vegeta's mate or anything for the way she looked.

Then she looked at Yamcha, cute... average power level. Blushing? Idiot.

"I have no mate" Answered Vegeta glaring at her. He was annoyed at how much information she was letting go. He was an extremely private person, and he never spoke of anything that happened in those 25 years living with Freeza.

"Are you going to answer, woman? What are your business in this planet" Interrupted Piccolo getting tired of her rambling.

Vegeta kept looking at her for a couple of seconds, then he looked at Piccolo. "Leave, I'll take care of this". He didn't want her divulging anything that could be used against him. Picollo only glared at Vegeta.

"So impatient..." she said fixing her long black hair and looking back to Vegeta, since she was answering to _him_, not the others. "I kept purging, you know... just for fun. Now I've been looking for some resources, I have my own contacts... basically the same we did when we lived under the Cold's empire, but now I collect the credits from the clients".

"This zone is still very unexplored. But I assumed from the coloring this could be a suitable planet to purge. You'd understand my surprise when I was getting into the planet's atmosphere, when my scouter picked your Ki... I thought you were death... you know, with Freeza, Zarbon and the rest of the buffoons".

"For what I recall you were quite fond of Zarbon" Glared Vegeta at Zorna.

"Jealous?" She smirked.

"Hardly, especially when you were fucking him"

"Oh" She said looking at him feigning being hurt. "Where is that anger coming from? The last thing I remember was you asking me to marry"

Vegeta growled.

"What were the words?... Oh yes. Why don't we escape, get marry and form a family. While you trained until you were strong enough to kill Freeza" She said smirking.

Then she looked back at the other three, they looked surprised.

"Oh my!" She said touching her chest. "You didn't tell your friends about me, Vegeta?" She said looking back at him and at them.

"Oh well, it's a nice story, we were going to get married. We had been purging and training together for what... a year? And this guy" She chuckled. "This guy was already proposing! Can you believe it?" She said faking laughter. "Anyway, it was way too fun to stop, besides I could never say no to a good fuck..."

Then immediately Vegeta attacked, tackling her out of their views.

"Shit we have to help her!" Said Yamcha.

"Do not interfere!" Screamed Piccolo at him. "Didn't you hear, the woman came to destroy this planet. If Vegeta doesn't end this, I will" Said Piccolo glaring at Yamcha.

Bulma kept looking at the sparkles that could be seen in the sky, she couldn't see their moves, but she could hear the waves and the electricity from their blasts.

"She's strong" Mumbled Yamcha trying to keep on the fight.

"He's not attacking" Frowned Piccolo.

"What?" Asked Bulma wide eyed.

"He's not attacking, he's dodging her". Answered Piccolo.

"Is he playing with her?" Asked Yamcha.

"I don't think so, but I don't like the look of this. If he's not attacking her, she might convince him to destroy the planet, after all they seemed to know each other very well". Said Piccolo.

After a big ki wave, Zorna landed on the ground in a huge crater. Vegeta landed on top of her with one hand on her neck, and the other forming a ki blast.

She was laughing.

Vegeta was glaring at her, clenching his teeth, he was raising his ki, forming a ki ball to kill her. It was what he always wanted, ever since she betrayed him!

"What are you laughing at, bitch?!" He growled at her.

"You! Look at you, you're finally growing some balls! Always saying you were going to fight Zarbon, Dodoria and Freeza. but what, THEY ALWAYS WIPED THE FLOOR WITH YOU!" She said laughing.

"Watch your words, because **_I_** killed Zarbon and Dodoria. Want to guess what happened with Freiza?" He said with an evil smirk.

She looked at him wide eyed for a moment, but then with a darker look she smirked again. "So, what are you going to do now, Vegeta?" She said slowly purring at him. "Are you really capable of killing me?"

He kept glaring at her, growling. But keeping the ki ball on his hand.

Her grin grew, and took advantage of the situation by kicking him on his crotch and sent him a ki blast.

Vegeta's body was thrown to the other side of the field, finally crashing against a boulder.

Zorna flew high approaching him, and began to laugh, then she looked at her left, where Piccolo, Bulma and Yamcha were standing. With a crazy look she made a sign to Vegeta.

She was talking to him, while looking at the trio.

"What, what's happening?" Asked Bulma wide eyed.

Piccolo didn't answer, but suddenly frowned. Yamcha looked at Bulma and shrugged, he couldn't hear either with his human senses.

Without warning, Zorna was charging against them, more specifically... Bulma. Piccolo immediately stood in a fighting pose. But it was too late when Yamcha and Piccolo realized, the blow was for Bulma.

Bulma only managed to close her eyes, to suddenly feel being thrown against the ground, embraced with strong arms. She opened her eyes, still trembling, to see Vegeta's neck over her face.

They heard an explosion behind, Vegeta rolled from her, and looked to the source of the explosion. Bulma sat immediately, trying to see what happened. There was a huge explosion not so far from them. She looked at Vegeta and he had an expression she had never seen on him before.

'_Horror?_'

He was pale, wide eyed, but his face, while stoic for those who didn't know him, was showing a huge void on his eyes. He stood up slowly, and walked in the same direction of the explosion that now was just dirt and dust.

Yamcha took Bulma, and helped her to stand up making sure she was not injured, and then looked were Vegeta was going.

While the dust was dissipating, they could see the figure of Piccolo standing over a crater.

Vegeta stood in the edge of the crater looking down to what remained of Zorna's body. Her corpse was almost completely destroyed.

He kept his eyed glued to her remains, stoic and pale. Like his mind left his body.

"I had to do it Vegeta, you know it was just a matter of time until she began to destroy the planet" Said Piccolo looking at him frowning.

Vegeta only nodded, but didn't say anything. Piccolo gave one more look to the remains and walked back were Bulma and Yamcha were standing. He looked at Bulma.

"Are you injured?"

She only shook her head as a no.

Picollo nodded and looked at Yamcha "Get her out of here, go home".

"What about Vegeta?" Asked Yamcha.

Picollo looked back frowning. "He's going to be fine".

* * *

It was around two in the morning and there was no sign of Vegeta. Bulma was still waiting for him, sitting in the dark of her kitchen, drinking her third strawberry tea. It had been an extremely confusing day... from the situation in the mall, to the fight with... Vegeta's fiancé?

The woman send shivers down her spine, she was creepy as hell... perfect match for Vegeta if you thought about it. She never pictured him as a man that could have a woman by his side...it was only logical, but for some reason he always looked like a loner. He never showed any interest with the earthling females...

'_Well maybe human females are just not attractive to him_' She thought about how his girlfriend looked. She was about her same height, but physically **_very_** different.

That fact annoyed her somehow, she knew she had a little crush on him, but it was nothing further than that. But It was a blow to her ego to realize he wouldn't even find her attractive.

'_What the hell am I thinking, the man just lost his fiancé just because he was saving me, and I'm sitting here rambling about idiotic shit_' She thought rubbing her eyes again.

The kitchen's door opened and closed quickly, she saw Vegeta's figure entering the kitchen.

"Vegeta" She mumbled.

He looked at her frowing. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I was waiting for you"

Vegeta just frowned at her, and ignoring her presence, kept walking to leave the kitchen.

"Vegeta?"

"WHAT!" He spat back, more aggressively than he meant.

"I... I only wanted to know how you were feeling"

Vegeta growled and walked near her. "Listen to me woman, and get it in your head because I'm not going to repeat it. I do not need your company, and I do not care about your existence, so leave me the hell alone!".

She felt scared with the menacing saiyan talking down at her in such an aggressive way. "I... I'm sorry" She mumbled.

"Mind your own business, earthling" He growled leaving her standing alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Vegeta laid on his bed glaring at the ceiling. It was certainly a fucked up day.

First Zorna was alive... was.

He was sure the woman was killed on a mission, he heard Zarbon himself talking about it years ago. He felt relieved somehow at the time, but part him regretted the fact she didn't die being choked by him.

Then she was back, still rubbing in his face what happened ten years ago... She was in his hands, he could have just snapped her neck, or throw that ki ball in the middle of those grey eyes he loved once, but he could not do it. He was still the same idiotic weakling she made him once, and that infuriated him. Because of his inability of being a suitable warrior, the crazy bitch attacked Bulma... if he had disposed of her when he had the time, none of that would've happened.

And that was other thing... the blue haired woman was turning him into an idiot... AGAIN. As if it wasn't humiliating enough what happened years ago, his fucking hormones were eating his brain cells.

He had to stop whatever was being developed there, he was not going to fall into that bag of crap again. He had a goal in mind, and there was no time for distractions.

He closed his eyes, trying to find sleep.

The look of Zorna's corpse kept plaguing his mind...

If Piccolo wouldn't have stepped in to kill her... he was not sure if he could have done it himself. He hated her, there was nothing left there... but he still couldn't find the strength to blast the woman.

The worst... arriving back at Capsule Corp. just to find the idiotic blue haired wench giving him the pity look. He felt disgusted, why pity? of all things!

This whole thing had to stop, he had better things to do than thinking in a couple of idiotic females.

* * *

**_A/U:_**_ Short chapter again! Sorry, it was either a short one, or nothing until next week..._

_So... this is definitely not a 3-shot... It won't be a damn bible like my last fiction either, I'll try to keep it around 10 chapters._

_Thank you a lot for your reviews, and by an obvious reason I took the suggestion made by "Guest" user to make Zorna return._

_I honestly planned her to be dead already, then I realized I didn't wrote that... I forgot. So I went with it anyway. Again, thanks to all who took the time to write a review, I keep the suggestions in mind._

_I had 2 people asking and a third wondering if there was going to be some lemon in here... honestly no idea, I suck writing those, If anyone wants to help with that scene... you're more than welcome. But I don't know yet._

_Thank you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma was sitting in her living room with Sarah, it had been around twenty four hours since Piccolo killed Vegeta's fiancé.

"But did he ever mentioned he was engaged?" Asked Sarah worried.

"No, it took all of us by surprise..." Answered Bulma keeping her eyes glued to the training room in the back yard. Vegeta woke up earlier than usual (if he did sleep at all) and had been in there non-stop.

"But if you really think about it... we don't know much about Vegeta" Continued Bulma. "Just that his planet was destroyed by Freiza, the fact Freiza took him when he was young... no idea how young. And that he worked purging planets all those years... But that's it. Everything we know about him begins when he arrived the first time. Before that... no idea".

"But you say he was talking to her, like he hated her?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes... I don't know, it was weird. He did treated her like he hated her... but you also know he always acts like he hates everybody. But when Piccolo killed her, he had this look on his eyes..." Continued Bulma.

"You think he still loved her?" Said Sarah.

"I don't know... but, I've seen Vegeta fighting many times, he never restrains... but yesterday. Yesterday he was not attacking her, he kept dodging her. At some point he looked like he was going to kill her, but he didn't." Said Bulma still looking at the gravity room. "If I know something about that man, is the fact that he doesn't doubt himself in battle".

"But she was evil?" Asked Sarah. "Maybe that guy Piccolo made a mistake".

Bulma shook her head. "Piccolo has a better sense of hearing than humans. He mentioned the woman was crazy, and she was going to purge our planet... well she did mentioned it to us too... She was creepy".

"Was she hot?" Asked Sarah.

"What?" Looked Bulma at her with a weird expression. "What if she was hot? Yamcha also mentioned it" She said frowning.

"Ok... so she was hot" Said Sarah. "Sorry I'm just wondering what kind of woman was attractive to him"

"Yeah... I don't know, she looked... alien. She had yellowish skin, grey eyes, black hair... lots of muscles" Said Bulma.

The girls looked outside.

"How is he?" Asked Sarah worried.

"I don't know... mad I think. He didn't return with us, he arrived several hours later, mad and... I don't know he's an ass, but he was a little more aggressive than usual with me."

"Did he...?" Asked Sarah eyeing her friend.

"What? no, no... He just... he was really mad." Said Bulma, after a while she continued. "It's my fault anyway, I'd be mad too".

"What do you mean?" Asked Sarah.

"Well... he clearly was not going to kill her, for much it was needed. But when she attacked me, he saved me. And because he saved me, he was distracted. And then it was when Piccolo killed _her_".

"But that's not your fault, she attacked you!" Said Sarah frowning.

"Yes... but I distracted him. I shouldn't have been there in the first place". Mumbled Bulma.

Sarah frowned.

They sat in silence for a while, until the door's bell interrupted them.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Asked Sarah watching her friend standing up to answer the door.

"No".

Bulma opened the door, to see Yamcha.

"Hi B, can I come in?"

"Hi... uh yeah, sure" She said opening the door to him. Yamcha walked inside to the living room, frowning when he saw Bulma's friend sitting in there. That woman was definitely not his fan.

"Hello Sarah"

Sarah only gave him a silent nod.

"So... why are you here?" Asked Bulma awkwardly with her hands on her pockets.

Yamcha looked back at her and sat on the couch's arm. "I came to see if everything was ok, you know, after what happened yesterday".

"It's fine... I think. No news really" Answered Bulma.

Yamcha looked at the back yard. "So he eventually came back"

"Yes, around two or three in the morning. He's pretty mad I think"

Yamcha frowned, a mad Vegeta was no good news, he was already volatile and this new mix was dangerous.

"Did he say anything?" Asked Yamcha.

"Not really, he's been in there since last night, I don't think he slept at all. He hasn't been out to eat, not in the morning or lunch. Neither he ate yesterday since breakfast".

"Considering how much that man eats, that's not normal" Added Sarah.

Yamcha nodded. "Maybe we should call Goku"

"What? no! are you insane?" Said Bulma. "That would totally freak him out! he's already mad".

"But B, look at the facts, you have a pressure cooker down there. The guy could explode any minute! We can't trust in his actions!"

"If we push him, it's going to be worse. Let him be, he's mad, he's upset, Kami's sake. His girlfriend was killed yesterday! give him a break" Said Bulma.

Yamcha nodded and kept thinking. "I still can't believe Vegeta would ever marry... anyone". He said. "I mean, who would stand marry with a mass murder man?".

Then Bulma's mother walked in carrying a tray with pastries and juice.

"Well he's very easy on the eyes so you have your first reason there. Besides, he hasn't killed anybody since he arrived. The man works hard, manly as hell... and again so damn hot. Why wouldn't anyone?" Said Sarah frowning at him.

"Well coming from you, any guy would fill those requirements" Said Yamcha rolling his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Sarah glaring at him.

"You know very well"

"Oh my" Said Mrs. Brief.

"STOP IT! Both of you!" Screamed Bulma. "You would think after we break up you two would stop the bickering!" She sighed. "Besides I think Sarah is right, I don't think he's husband material per se, but he has his attributes". She said shrugging.

"You've got to be kidding me" Said Yamcha arching an eyebrow at his ex.

"I think it's very admirable. In my day, a man who showed that much dedication to anything was definitely husband material. A girl would have to be crazy to let him get away, I tell you". Said Mrs. Briefs smiling leaving the tray on the coffee table. "Oh, my! What am I saying? I'm a married woman".

The other two looked at her with wide eyes, except for Sarah who chuckled at her friend's mother.

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion caused them to jump from their seats, the four of them ran to the back yard to see a destroyed gravity room. Mrs. Brief squeezed Sarah's hand, the older woman felt like fainting. So Sarah held her by the door.

Bulma and Yamcha ran outside.

"Vegeta!" Screamed Bulma horrified, running over the rubble. Bulma knelt down searching for anything that could lead her to Vegeta. But there was no trace of him.

_'Oh Kami please don't, please don't kill him, please, please please!_' She thought scared while grabbing big chunks of metal. They were hot, some of them still melting, her hands were already bleeding but she didn't notice, all she cared about was to find the saiyan.

Yamcha stood paralyzed looking over her shoulder, the damage was complete, he had no idea how the house didn't explode along with the gravity room. "I knew this would happen! He's been trying to do the impossible!".

"Where is he!" Screamed Bulma, with panic on her voice.

Suddenly a hand shot up causing Bulma to scream and fall backwards into Yamcha.

Then the arm followed and Vegeta appeared battered and bruised. He raised himself to his knees slowly, his body covered with scratches and blood. There was a big gash on his forehead that made a trace of blood run down his face. His skin was shredded and dirty. Then he looked at Bulma and Yamcha and frowned.

"Ar-Are you ok?" Asked Bulma looking at him with wide eyes.

"Of course I am" Said Vegeta, not in his usual voice, he sounded tired.

"Thank Kami" Sighed Bulma, then letting out a breath, fury took over her. "How dare you, you dweeb! You almost wrecked my house! What are you trying to prove?!" Vegeta stood up chuckling, but then fell over again.

"Oh Kami you're hurt!" Bulma ran to his side. She tried to pull him up. "Yamcha help me, Mom Call dad, we need to take him to the infirmary!"

"No" recoiled Vegeta from her."I do not need help, I've got training to do"

"Yeah? in what exactly" Glared Bulma at him. "Shut your mouth, you're a complete wreck right now".

"I feel fine, I'm a saiyan I can" But before he could end the sentence he was falling right back onto the ground.

"Oh, no!" Bulma cried leaning over him. She looked up at Yamcha again "Come on! Are you gonna stand there and watch, or are you going to help me!?".

Yamcha got out of his trance, and nodded running to help Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta was taken into the infirmary. Dr. Brief examined the saiyan marveled with the alien anatomy. It was surely a better race when it came to healing. The man had dislocated ribs, some of them cracked. Alarming cuts that were so deep they would damage internal organs... if he were human he would have been already dead.

Bulma was looking at him from the hallway.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sarah with a weak voice.

Bulma nodded, not taking her eyes out of Vegeta. Sarah looked at him too, and sighed. "He's surely a lunkhead".

Bulma gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I'm leaving hun, but if you need anything call me, ok?" Said Sarah hugging her friend.

Bulma smiled at her. "Thank you, I'll let you know if anything changes"

Sarah nodded, and left Bulma.

Yamcha walked in and stood by Bulma, also looking inside the room. "Did you take care of your hands?"

Bulma looked at her hands, they were bandaged by her father. "Yes, they're fine".

Yamcha sighed and looked inside again, Vegeta's face contort in a grimace as if he was fighting on his dreams. "What's happening?"

"He's having nightmares" Answered Bulma.

"Sure? maybe he's in pain. Did you gave him enough sedatives?"

"Yeah, this is usual. He always has nightmares"

Yamcha arched an eyebrow at her. Then Bulma looked at him and realized what she said. "I've woke up hearing him talk or screaming. I've check on him a couple of times".

Yamcha nodded.

After a while he said "Well... I'll be going, let me know if there's any change. And be careful B" He kissed her on the forehead and smiled to her.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded.

When Yamcha left, Bulma finally walked in the room, she sat by the bed and rested her arms on a desk. After a while she felt asleep.

* * *

Somewhere at night, Vegeta woke up, he felt something on his face, he realized it was an oxygen mask. He woke up from another nightmare, he tried to turn his head to the side when he noticed the woman's ki by his side. He looked up and saw her sitting at the desk besides him.

"What is she doing here?" He asked out loud.

He kept eyeing her, she sounded asleep, breathing slowly. Vegeta watched her body move with each breath. He could see her face squeezed against her arm, she looked like hell.

_'Why is she here? How long have I been out?_' He thought trying to look around the room. It was not his room, it was the infirmary.

He tried to sit, but there was an intense pain on his chest, he looked down and saw it was bandaged... he was completely bandaged he looked like one of those earthling, ridiculous creatures that lived on Egypt.

He laid back and looked at her again. She looked uncomfortable 'Why is she sleeping here?' He wondered again. While he kept thinking about the woman's presence, sleep arrived into his senses.

* * *

The next morning Bulma woke up with her cheeks wet in her own drool, her back ached and her left arm has gone to sleep and... well she was an unceremonious mess.

She dried her cheek with her sleeve, part of her hair was still stuck on her cheek _'Damn haircut, Vegeta is right this is a bird's nest_' She thought getting the locks of hair out of her face.

Then she looked at him, he was still asleep, but his face was a bit more relaxed. She smiled and stood up. She needed breakfast, and also some food for Vegeta since he must be starving.

After a shower, she brought the food into the room, and saw him taking the oxygen mask out of his face.

"Hi" She said softly smiling at him.

Vegeta looked at her and frowned. "How long have I been out?"

Bulma rolled her eyes with his lack of manners. "Two days now. You're lucky, we thought you were gone forever".

"You earthlings must have been thrilled" He said rolling his eyes.

"What?" She looked at him dumbfounded. "Why would you say that? Of course not! I was worried sick".

"Why?" He asked skeptic while trying to sit down. But the broken ribs didn't help.

"Don't! You'll keep injuring yourself!" She said annoyed pushing him back on the bed. Then she took the bed controller, so the bed would help him sit.

"Well..." She continued. "You're an asshole, you almost destroy my house, you have absolutely no sense of empathy..."

He was glaring at her at that point.

"...but... I don't want to see you injured. I'm... fond of your idiocy." She shrugged.

Vegeta kept looking at her with an unreadable expression. After feeling a little awkward, she remembered why she was there. She turned back and put the tray of food near him. Grabbing only one of the bowls for herself.

"My dad is rebuilding your gravity room again. There's no way **I'm** going to do that again" She said giving him a playful glare. "But... Why... I mean what happened? We haven't been able to discover why it exploded".

Vegeta kept his eyes on his food the whole time, without raising his eyes he answered "I set it on 500 and powered up".

"WHAT? Are you insane? You know the gravity room could only hold to 400! And over that you powered up!? That could've killed you!"

"Don't you think I know that already, woman?" He answered annoyed looking at her for the first time.

Bulma looked at him, he was... weird. Not sad, but surely not normal. Maybe he was just tired, or in pain? She decided not to push the item.

"Ok, I'll tell my dad. I've been working on how to upgrade it into 600 anyway".

Vegeta only nodded at her, but kept his eyes on his food.

After a while of eating in silence, Bulma couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ok, I've been wanting to ask you something"

Vegeta only frowned at her, he knew very well what she wanted to ask.

"Were you ever married?"

Vegeta sighed, he wanted to say 'that's _none of your business_' or anything like that, but he was tired and in pain. "No".

Bulma looked at him a little relieved, and expecting a bigger answer. But after a couple of seconds she realized she wasn't really getting more information out of him. "Want to talk about it?"

Vegeta glared at her.

"I don't mean to be nosy, it's none of my business, you're right... But your girlfriend was killed days ago, I mean that's a big deal".

He snorted "She was not my girlfriend, and you're right woman. That's none of your business" He said ending the discussion.

Bulma nodded and continued with her food in silence. When they finished, she took the things and Vegeta suddenly began to sit to stand up. Of course with lots of difficulty.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"What do you think, you idiot? I'm getting up. I'm not going to stay doing nothing any longer" He glared at her.

"What? NO!"

He growled at her.

"Oh don't defy me Vegeta, at this point you know very well I can push you back!"

"I can still blast you"

"Indeed, but you won't" She said dismissing him, taking the tray and walking to the door. When she looked back at him, he was trying to stand up again.

"What you" She tried to say

"Do I have to ask for permission to go to the bathroom as well?" He growled at her.

"Uh? Um no...sorry." She said wide eyed, and left the room immediately. She closed the door and waited. "Do you need help to walk into the bathr.."

"GO AWAY!" He growled from the inside.

She rolled her eyes and left.

After a long limping trip to the bathroom, Vegeta went back to bed. Not because the woman told him so, but because he really felt like hell... he looked awful as well.

Now he was sitting on the bed trying to meditate and erase all the crap he got on his mind in that week.

* * *

She looked at him wide eyed for a moment, but then with a darker look she smirked again. "So, what are you going to do now, Vegeta?" She said slowly purring at him. "Are you really capable of killing me?"

He kept glaring at her, growling. But keeping the ki ball on his hand.

Her grin grew, and took advantage of the situation by kicking him on his crotch and sent him a ki blast.

Vegeta's body was thrown to the other side of the field, finally crashing against a boulder.

Zorna flew high approaching him, and began to laugh "I see you're fond of this mudball, I wonder why" She said smirking at him, then she looked at her left, where Piccolo, Bulma and Yamcha were standing. With a crazy look she made a sign to Vegeta. "Oh, so that's it, isn't it? You found another bitch worth of your attention" She smirked at him.

"But I couldn't smell you on her, no. She doesn't even notice you!" She chuckled. "Does she knows how much blood is in your hands? Does she knows what kind of monster you are?" She said with a crazy look. "Let's save some time to the poor thing, shall we?".

And then she flew against Bulma.

Vegeta only had one second to realize what Zorna was going to do, and powered up with everything he had, to launch himself against Bulma first.

Taking the blue-haired girl between his arms, he tackled her to the floor avoiding the blast from Zorna.

That's when he heard the explosion.

He immediately knew what happened, he didn't need to see. The lack of her ki told him what was going on. He rolled from Bulma, knowing she was all right now. And slowly walked into the crater.

Her disfigured corpse was something he knew he could never forget. He had seen many on his life, but there were some deaths he knew he would never get out of his mind. Between those, his mother, his first kill, and now Zorna.

Why was he thinking about his mother? It had nothing to do with this, if wasn't even the same feeling. But he remembered her now he was looking at Zorna's dead eyes.

"I had to do it Vegeta, you know it was just a matter of time until she began to destroy the planet" Said Piccolo looking at him frowning.

Vegeta nodded and kept looking at the dead body.

"It's just another dead body" He mumbled to himself.

"Vegeta?"

_'Whose voice was that_?' He wondered, while the half of his brain kept telling himself "It's just another dead body".

"Vegeta!" Screamed Bulma on top of him.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Bulma sitting on top of him with one of her hands on his face. He was grabbing her other hand by her wrist.

"Wake up, it was just a nightmare" She said softly to him. He immediately left her hand go and looked at her wide eyed.

"You were having a nightmare, then you grabbed my wrist and you wouldn't wake up" She said smiling, but worried.

Vegeta still startled looked at her wrist and saw it was red, he must have squeezed it.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Did I hurt you?" He interrupted her.

"No. You were struggling in your sleep and I touched your hand to wake you up, and then you grabbed my wrist. You pulled me, and... well, that's why I'm here" She said chuckling awkwardly, getting out of his lap and sitting on the bed in front of him.

Vegeta nodded and rubbed his eyes trying to ignore the fact the woman was just sitting_ on_ him.

"You were dreaming about her" She said.

"Not dreaming, just remembering" He answered still rubbing his eyes.

Bulma kept silent, not really sure about what to say, she had so many questions, but she didn't want to invade his personal space again.

"You're loud even when you're thinking, out with it" He said, sounding tired.

"What happened between you and her, Vegeta?" Bulma dared to ask. "I'm sorry, but... we've been living together for almost two years, and I don't know anything about your past. You on the other hand, know a lot about mine" She smiled at him. "I know you don't like to talk about things because you see us as enemies... but believe me when I tell you, I would never betray you, Vegeta".

"You can't say that, you don't know me" He frowned at her.

"Exactly... I just base what I say in what I know about you, which is since you arrived with Nappa".

Vegeta snorted. After a long silence he dared to speak.

"We were together for a year, she was one of Freiza's soldiers. We were going to escape and begin a new life together, in the meanwhile I would train until I could kill Freiza".

Bulma looked at him attentively.

"But she lied, she sold me to Freiza" He snorted. "Not like it was the first time someone did that, but I was told she had been faking the relationship, informing Freiza about everything... and fucking Zarbon in the meanwhile."

Bulma was looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Do you know you look dumber when you do that?" He said.

She closed her mouth immediately. "What happened then?"

Vegeta sighed. "I never saw her again, I heard years later she died" He shrugged.

Bulma nodded and thought about the situation for a while. "You said you had been 'sold' to Frieza before, you mean you had been betrayed like that before?".

Vegeta looked at her, his expression was unreadable for her.

"Yes, in a different way. Zorna 'sold' me in order to get in Frieza's good side. Before that I had been sold before, but literally".

"Y-You mean you were actually sold in exchange for money?" She asked wide eyed.

"Not money, for a planet. But yes, my father sold me to Frieza in exchange of our planet. On the other hand I was told that if I behaved and obeyed, Frieza wouldn't destroy Vegetasei." He chuckled "See how that worked out".

Bulma couldn't believe how he could joke or talk about something so horrible just like that. "How old were you?" She asked.

Vegeta squinted his eyes a little "Five, maybe six"

Bulma's jaw dropped, and she looked at him with wide eyes again.

"You're making an habit of it" He said arching an eyebrow.

"I.. I had no idea, I mean..." She couldn't say anything, what was she supposed to say to someone who lived through something like that! Out of words, without thinking she hugged him tightly.

Vegeta's eyes almost popped out. "Woman?" He growled.

"Shut up, you need a hug" She said with her face against his collar bone.

He growled at her again, he felt embarrassed, but at the same time her scent and the feeling of having her like that was nice. He knew he was acting like a mushy weakling at the moment, but he didn't care.

Just for tonight he thought sighing and putting an arm around her.

* * *

_**A/U:**__ Thank you for the reviews ^^!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Vegeta was waking up, but still with his eyes closed. He felt good, the bed smelt nice, he sleep really good too, no nightmares.

That was weird.

He opened his eyes and realized why there was such an intoxicating scent around him, the woman was sleeping by his side, with her back to him. And he had his arms around her, what the hell!?

He immediately put his arms out of her, cursing himself for doing it so abruptly. He looked at her trying to be as quiet as possible.

She was still asleep.

He released the breath he was holding, and kept looking at her.

The bird's nest on her head was losing strength lately, and it was getting a more natural look. Her face looked so relaxed, like there was no threat in the universe, no androids... not him.

He frowned at that thought, how could a woman like that, with absolutely no blood in her hands want to be his friend? Not that he needed any friends, he was just fine the way he was. But he indeed felt he could trust her... well for what trust meant for him anyway, he was not going to tell her the story of his life or anything, but he believed her when she said she was not going to hurt him. Betray him? not sure, she was still Kakarrot's best friend.

Still, sleeping she looked so peaceful.

He liked to watch her when she was mad, he had a little guilty pleasure when it came to the fire of her eyes. But he decided he liked this side of her too.

He frowned.

What the hell was he doing, laying in bed with the woman and smiling like an idiot!? He sat slowly, cursing in saiyago when he felt the pain on his ribs.

The woman was making him soft, she was dangerous. How didn't he notice it before? She was the only member of the z-fighters with no fighting power. But she was smart, dangerously smart, maybe this whole thing was an strategy, to get into his trust circle. Kami's sakes, he talked to her last night, he told her things not even Radditz knew at the time. What was wrong with him?

He looked at her one more time.

'_Either she's one hell of an actress, or I'm just an idiot drooling over a woman_'

He rolled his eyes and trying to raise his ki, he floated above her. Getting out of bed without even touching her. He looked back at her one more time, and then he jumped out of the window.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bulma was opening her eyes. She knew she slept with Vegeta, and she smiled at the thought. She squeezed her face against the pillow trying to smell him.

Her smile faded.

What the hell was she doing? She looked to her side and realized there was no one in there, she looked around and felt a little better that she was alone.

'_Thank Kami, if he ever saw that, that would have been embarrassing'_ She thought smiling and sitting on the bed.

She looked to one of the doors in the room, and noticed it was open... he was not in the bathroom then.

Where was he?

She stood up and immediately picked on a sound she didn't notice before...

The gravity room.

* * *

Vegeta had been training on the new gravity room for the last hour, it hurt like hell, but he needed the distraction.

He was trying to control his thoughts, when he saw a screen on his left with the woman frowning.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed at him trough the screen.

Vegeta glared at her but didn't answer.

"Stop it right now! You're in no condition to be doing this! I know you don't want to believe it, but you are made of flesh and blood, you idiot!" She barked at him again.

Vegeta stopped his training and yelled back at her. "Stop pestering me woman, leave me alone!". He forgot the injuries on his ribs and pain ran through his entire body falling to the floor. Now he was unable to stand up with the gravity pressure over him and the pain.

"You know I'm right you stubborn saiyan, so why don't you keep quiet and do as I say!" Bulma kept yelling, but a bit worried since he was not standing up. "Nothing to say? Well good. Now go back to bed and get some rest!" She insisted, he didn't look good at all.

"No, I do have something to say" Grumbled Vegeta.

Bulma felt even more worried, he looked like hell, she knew he was in pain. "What? is something wrong?" She asked sincerely. "Or maybe you're finally going to apologize to me, if that's the case let's hear it". She added just to annoy him.

Vegeta lifted his head slowly glaring back at her, and screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE!".

Bulma looked at him wide eyed surprised with his anger. Then Vegeta sent a ki blast to the screen and the image disappeared.

On her lab, Bulma kept her eyes glued to the screen, not quite sure about what to do with the stubborn saiyan. There was no way she was going to get in there and drag him out, she couldn't turn off the damn machine because yes, he was always mad, but today his mood seemed to be worse... so no, she didn't feel like being blasted thank you very much...

'_Why the hell is this idiot so mad at me?'_ She wondered.

Did she say anything last night? Well she asked lots of questions, but he was willing to answer them... was the hug? or the fact they slept together?

Whatever reason it was, she wasn't going to ruin her day because the damn ape didn't know how to communicate!

* * *

Standing up took more effort than he would like to admit, but he managed to turn off the gravity.

He sat on the floor sweating and growling.

That damn woman was driving him crazy, even when he wanted some peace far from her, she was there, she was everywhere! This damn planet was so loud, so many distractions, it was nothing like when he was living in space.

Space

The idea crossed his mind, it was not a bad option, he could find a deserted planet and keep his training away from all those idiotic humans, especially HER. The idea was appealing, but it wouldn't be wise to leave so soon, he needed to recover and get a little stronger... He would let the old man Briefs know he would need a spaceship.

* * *

It had been a month since her 'night with Vegeta'. And he had been avoiding her once again... it seemed like a hobby now!

'_Well I'm over that idiotic ape, sexy idiotic ape, with those muscles and stuff..._' Bulma growled.

'_IDIOTIC APE!_'

She finally gave up with the 'dating' nights Sarah insisted so much, she hated them and honestly she had absolutely no interest in 'normal' guys. How could she? after knowing dangerous fighters, aliens, killers, mercenaries?... especially when she knew one that was all of those mentioned.

She was sick of it, she knew she had a crush on Vegeta, it had been going for a while, but now that he was avoiding her it became stronger... how stupid was that?

Since the night he shared his past with her, her empathy for him grew, and now she couldn't see him like she did before. Yes she used to think he was incredible good looking and had a sexy vibe going on, but that was it. Now it was THAT, plus the fact she knew what kind of strong man he was mentally.

He was there, right there living with her, but she barely ever saw him. He ate when she wasn't around, and slept when she was already sleeping.

Sarah told her Vegeta was like a kid with a crush, he would hurt his crush and ran away when things would get serious... But honestly, that didn't sound like Vegeta to her at all. And hell he had no interest in her, she would've noticed! Maybe the man was still grieving... It had been some months since his ex died... although now she knew he didn't had any kind of relationship with her in the last ten years, maybe it still plagued his mind.

Bulma scratched her head and rubbed her eyes. She was sitting on her office, on the 23th floor of the Capsule Corp. office building.

Kami she hated being in that floor... it wasn't the heights, it was those damn earthquakes, the damn building moved like a spaghetti every time they had a little one. She began to close the software on her computer and close the folders on her desk, she had things to do, and a trip to plan.

Since she had some free time lately (with no boyfriend around, and no adventures), she came to think that it would be useful to have the dragon balls in hand when the fight against the androids came... So if anything went wrong, they wouldn't have to go all around the world facing the androids while looking for the dragon balls.

The Z-warriors were busy training, so it would be wasting their time asking them to go with her. Besides she started the journey after the dragon balls alone the first time. Now she knew what the true horrors of the universe looked like, so there was nothing to be afraid of, right?

She would take her guns with her anyway...

lots of them!

She called Goku just a week before to tell him her idea. Her childhood friend agreed and even proposed her to go with Vegeta.

She had a good laugh.

She closed her laptop, and stood up with her bag looking at her office one last time. She smiled, and headed home.

* * *

Vegeta was sitting on the roof meditating, or at least trying to. He was staring at the clouds thinking about his training.

He felt it didn't matter anymore if he learned to train on 500 or 5000 Eath's gravity, it was not the key to be a super saiyan. It helped of course, he was indeed getting stronger, but his goal at the moment was to become the legendary. He needed a different kind of training, maybe something under water, or in extreme weather...

'_I need to get out of this planet'_ He growled to himself. It seemed like the next step.

BOOM!

BOOM!

'_What the hell is that noise?_' He wondered moving to the edge of the roof to look down.

There was the woman piling and organizing different items and encapsulating them, she was also taking some others from a case and she seemed to be making sure what was inside of those.

That was new.

He was not stupid in human and less in saiyan standards, he had a huge scientific knowledge after growing up in Frieza station, but he couldn't help to be amazed with the capsules technology. The woman explained them to him once, he understood the physics, but his logic still couldn't deal with it.

Bulma was making sure she had everything on her capsules, she was not going to waste time going back because she forgot about something. And she was certainly not going to call Goku for help with his instant transmission.

She was verifying her weapons when a low voice spoke behind her.

"Are you planning taking the androids down with those toys?"

Bulma snorted and looked back "Well well, but isn't the prince of all assholes who finally decided to show up".

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "I never left".

"Oh that I know, I've seen your mess, and I've repaired your mess, but I haven't seen the moron who actually did it" She said smirking at him.

"I'm allergic to bitchiness" He answered frowning.

Bulma chuckled. "The funny thing is, I've never met anyone bitch more than you do. But anyway, to answer your question no, these are not toys, the fact you and Goku are insanely strong, doesn't mean everybody else are. These are dangerous weapons, and they might make you sweat a little".

Vegeta chuckled. "I'd like to see the day to manage to do that" He said thinking about something else.

"And no, these are not for the androids, there are for humans" She continued.

"Humans? You want to go on a rampage purging idiots? If that's true then you just became a little more interesting, woman. Perhaps you'll go to cut your weakling's balls?".

"What? eww no, what the hell! Besides I would not need these". She answered looking back at him.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow.

"If I wanted, I would cut those on his sleep" She smirked.

Vegeta wanted to smirk, but the idea of her cutting someone's balls on their sleep was kind of disturbing.

"Anyway, no. I'm checking stuff, because I'll leave to collect the dragon balls". She said changing her mood completely.

"Dragon Balls? Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"My, there is a curious saiyan today!" She said teasing him.

Vegeta growled glaring at her.

"Ugh, ok ok! I'm collecting them in case of emergency. For the android's battle".

"That would be a waste of time, woman. I'll kill those tin cans as soon as they show their heads".

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes Oh mighty saiyan, we know you're the mightiest asshole in the land of the conceited idiots" Said Bulma raising her hands.

"Prince Vegeta for you, peasant". Smirked Vegeta, then it hit him... "What about the repairs for my gravity room?"

Bulma rolled her eyes again. "Kami, no I'll miss you Bulma? Take care or anything?"

"I could say nice things about you, but I would rather tell the truth" Smirked Vegeta.

"Ugh" Whined Bulma. "You'll have to manage with my dad, but be patient, he's going to be working mostly on the office while I'm gone, so don't go bullying around, If I hear you did Kami I swear I'll kick your ass".

"As much as I would like to hear how indeed you would even manage to do that, I have to keep the point in the fact that No, I do require a full time human working on my gravity room". He said crossing his arms.

"Is this a tantrum? Awww you're going to miss me, don't you" She cooed at him.

"What? Woman don't be absurd!" He growled. "How long is this thing going to take you?"

Bulma turned back to encapsulate the weapons. "I'm not really sure, but maybe around six months".

"What?" Spat Vegeta. "Why so long, those damn Namekian balls could be gathered in one day, and how the hell are you going to be so slow with that idiotic Kakarrot around!"

"Uh?" Bulma looked back at him standing up. "I'm not going with Goku. And yes it's slow, because they're gathered all around the world, and Namek was way smaller than Earth. Besides those dragon balls were kept by elders. Ours could be under the sea, on huge mountains, who knows." She said putting the capsules on her case.

"The first time I went to retrieve the dragon balls was when I met Goku, it took us around five months. We had lots of trouble, there were many who wanted them too".

"What? You met that idiot looking for those things? And why the hell aren't you going with him, aren't you just saying you had trouble in the past?"

"Uhm... yeah, but we were kids at the time. I know better this time. Besides, I don't think there is anything scarier that Freiza or Ginyu".

Vegeta stared at her '_Well... that was true.' _

"So, who's going? Cue ball? Don't fucking tell me the scarred weakling is going with you!" He ended saying with wide eyes.

"So what if he does?" She said smirking.

"Are you serious?" He said feeling his left eye twitching.

Bulma chuckled. "No, of course not. But if he would? You've got a problem with that?".

"NO" He answered immediately. "It would just confirm that you're more stupid than you look".

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued with her work.

Vegeta stared at her for a while feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like this situation, not one bit. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." She answered not paying more attention.

Vegeta growled and walked back inside.

* * *

The next morning Bulma was ready earlier than usual. She had her backpack full of capsules and was ready to leave. She walked outside while thinking which plane she would use first, when she noticed Vegeta standing leaning by a tree. He was not wearing his usual clothes, he had black jeans and a white shirt.

"It took you long enough" He growled at her.

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes. "Vegeta? W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye" "

R-really?" She tried to say blushing notoriously.

"No!" He smirked back.

"Hmph!" She glared at him and walked past him to get her plane. After she was fighting with her case he talked again.

"I'm going with you".

Bulma looked back wide eyed, she kept looking at him waiting for him to end up the joke. 'Is he serious?'

"And don't bother, I'm not flying in those cans you call planes, we're going to get the dragon balls in the saiyan way". He said with a cocky smile.

"What? w-why did you, why are you coming?" She tried to ask. "Not that I'm not thankful for the gesture, but really, why? Don't you have to train?". She asked suspiciously.

Vegeta snorted. "Don't mix things woman, this has nothing to do with you. This is training for me, I want to test different and extreme weathers, get to know this mudball before I blow it, and get to know how to collect those rocks. It could be beneficial for me in the future."

Bulma frowned, of course he wouldn't care about the fact of her going alone! Bulma shrugged "Well I could use some help you narcissistic saiyan, so let's go".

Vegeta smirked, and without warning, he took Bulma placing her on his back and took off trough the skies.

* * *

_**A/U:** Yes I know, Vegeta knows how to collect the dragon balls, and he should know how long it takes since they revived Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu in the past... but let's conveniently forget about that =P Thank you for your reviews!_

* * *

**Beta needed!**

I need help to correct the grammar on my stories! I'm still learning english and I just can't get it right.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

"I need to pee"

"And that's my problem, because...?"

"Vegeta seriously, we've been traveling for 3 hours, I can't feel my legs, I'm pretty sure I've swallowed a couple of bugs and I really really need to pee!" Whined Bulma.

Since he didn't answer, and kept flying, she continued. "Besides, I'm freezing, you might be used to these things, but I'm not!".

Vegeta looked down at her frowning.

Then he smirked.

"Why are you-?"

Bulma never ended her question, she was suddenly without his arms, on a free fall.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"One saibaman, two saibamans, three saibamans, four saibamans..." He counted watching the blue haired female falling. Then he smirked and flew in her direction.

'Oh Kami, this is it' She thought while watching how the ground was getting closer and closer to her.

But the hit never came, she opened her eyes and saw she was on Vegeta's arms, bridal style. And the saiyan had a huge smirk on his face.

"VEGETA I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed at him punching his arms and chest."WHY WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I thought it could be fun" He smirked leaving the woman on the ground, "It was fun indeed" he continued. Bulma's legs were still wobbling, and she fell on her bum on the ground. Vegeta looked at her face and laughed.

The first laugh she ever heard from him. She was incredibly mad at him, but the fact he was laughing was rare. She looked at him with wide eyes wondering what was happening.

"Gods woman, you weren't lying when you said you swallowed a couple of bugs" He said chuckling.

Bulma arched an eyebrow and getting her backpack she searched for her tiny mirror.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Vegeta kept laughing while the blue haired woman rubbed her face with her hands and arms to get the remains of what seemed to be a pretty large walking stick bug.

"AAAAAGH I FUCKING HATE NATURE!" she growled still rubbing her cheek and spitting the other half of the bug.

Vegeta chuckled and looked around, they were in the middle of the forest, he decided it was time to stop for a meal. He gave his back to Bulma and walked inside the forest.

"Wait, where are you going?!" She screamed at him.

"Away from your screeching!" He answered, while he kept walking.

"Don't leave me here!" She screamed again, but had no answer. "Vegeta!?" She asked again a little worried. "Vegeta it's not funny, I don't know where we are!" She whined again. She tried to stand up, but her legs were still a little sleep.

"Vegeta?!" She screamed again, but there was nothing but the sound of the leafs. _'He wouldn't leave me here alone, right? I mean he's an ass, but he knows he can't drop me without knowing where I am! I didn't even bring all my guns because he came with me. Oh shit, what if he really left?_'.

She was felling nervous looking around, the sun would set soon.

Then she was startled with the sound of a huge bear falling by her side. She shrieked in horror thinking a wild bear was just about to attack her. Then she saw the animal now by her side was not moving, she raised her frightened eyes and saw the smirking saiyan with his arms crossed.

"Don't bother screeching at it, I already killed it" Said Vegeta.

"Why the fuck was that for? I thought you left, you jerk!" She glared at him.

"If I were going to dump you on the forest after three hours enduring your presence, don't you think I wouldn't have come at all? But now that you mention it, it sounds nice to be free from your voice". He said peeling the bear.

"Kami, what the hell are you doing!" She said putting her hand on her mouth trying to stop the need to throw up. The scene in front of her was quite gore.

"Don't tell me woman you can't stand a little bit of blood. What the hell do you think I'm doing, I'm making our dinner!"He said annoyed, he had never gone to get food for anybody but himself before, this was like a gift to her, why was she bitching about it? _'ungrateful wench...'_

"Vegeta, if you were hungry you could have just said so, I brought food on my capsules!"

Vegeta shrugged while he decapitated the bear, Bulma had to turn away, the thing was a blood bath. She looked inside her backpack and opened her capsules case, she retrieved a little pink one, and opened it.

A little white dome-house appeared in front of them.

She looked at Vegeta who was frowning at her.

"What? I'm not going to sleep on the floor in a forest if I don't have to"

"You're disgustingly spoiled" He said incinerating everything he was not going to eat from the bear.

"Well if you want to sleep here outside, it's your choice!" She answered with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I will"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fantastic"

"I'm not giving you any of my cow" He shrugged.

"Cow? what cow?" She asked confused.

"This cow, you idiot!" Frowned Vegeta at her moving the corpse on his hands.

"That's a bear, not a cow" She said holding the chuckle.

"This shit is a bear? it looks nothing like the stuffed things on your bedroom"! He said looking at the animal's skull.

"Well duh, it's a cute representation of it... wait, you've been in my bedroom?"

"Of course I have! I had to make sure the damn building was safe" Said Vegeta a little distracted looking at the animal.

"Safe from what? The care-bears from my bed?"

Vegeta glared at her "Don't be stupid woman, Frieza's army was large enough, you never know if there's somebody following you".

Bulma didn't answer, she knew it was a delicate topic. Trying to change the subject she continued "So you don't know how cows look like?".

Vegeta glared at her.

"It's a fair question! You're not familiar with this planet yet... well I think you know them, they have four legs, usually black and white, really bulky, with huge udders. That's where we get our milk"

"WHAT?!" He looked at her with wide eyes.

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes, not sure if she should repeat her sentence.

"You mean to tell me, you humans actually drink the milk from another animal?" He asked horrified.

"Well... yeah, that's what you've also drank in my house..."

"Gods" He said putting his hand on his mouth like he was going to throw up. "You humans are disgusting! What the fuck were you doing? 'Hey I think I'll drink the milk out of that fucking animal's tit? What the fuck?"

"You never complained before... besides we called it milk, didn't you think where it came from?"

"I thought it was a figurative name! Like you idiots say hot dogs, but that's not a fucking burning canine!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, you are just about to eat a bear!" She answered annoyed.

"That's completely different woman! This is a fucking animal, this is dead now. I eat corpses! But that thing, internal fluids... that's like.. ugh! Don't tell me woman your species actually drink semen too!?"

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes, and couldn't help it. She laughed.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY!" He roared horrified. "Did I ever...?"

She was laughing so hard at that point. "No Vegeta you haven't, and no. Humans don't actually 'drink' ..uhm... male fluids as a source of nourishment. But I've heard some do it for the sake of passion..."

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Well... you know" She said a little embarrassed.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow, he was not getting her point.

"Kami, Vegeta! I'm not going to explain where do babies come from to you!"

"But what that has anything to do with... oh"

"Yes, oh" She answered.

"But why? I mean, why would a male stick his dick out of the female to do that?"

"Nobody has to get anything out of anybody... come on, you haven't heard about what a blow job is?"

Vegeta arched an eyebrow.

"Kami this is embarrassing..." She said rubbing her eyes. Then she reached her pocket looking for her cell phone, she was searching for something on it.

"Here" She said showing him the screen of her phone while pressing play.

"What the hell am I watching" He said frowning at the screen. "Humans record their sexual intercourses? woman that's sick..." He said while watching the screen. Then his eyes grew wide.

"Let me fast forward this, so we can get into the point of what we were talking about..." She mumbled.

Vegeta squinted his eyes, and then they were wide open again.

Bulma closed the window in her phone, and turned it off. She looked at Vegeta who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"So I'm assuming saiyans don't do that?" She asked.

"Saiyans don't do that" He answered immediately.

Bulma smiled and shrugged. There was an awkward silence, but she knew it was worst for him. "Well I'm going to take a bath... and I suggest you do the same later, you're not getting your bloody clothes on my couch".

Vegeta nodded awkwardly while Bulma walked inside the small house.

* * *

Bulma walked out of the shower and got herself into her room to change, when she was happy with it, she realized Vegeta was now taking a shower. She smiled remembering what happened moments ago, and walked outside.

The bear was being cooked over a fire.

She heard footsteps behind, and looked back to see a freshly showered Vegeta with his hair still down from being wet.

Bulma couldn't help to smile when she saw him. He looked different like that. Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her, she realized she was staring and gave him a nervous smile.

"I didn't know you cooked" She said looking at the bear.

"I just know how to not die by starvation" He merely answered.

Bulma smiled and walked inside the house. It was getting late, the stars were already visible in the skies, but there were still traces of orange and purple in the skyline. Vegeta sat near the fire, moving the meat and sighed looking at the stars. They were way more visible there than in the city.

He heard the woman walking and looked to his side to find her with two beers on her hands, she offered him one. He took it without saying a word.

"It's been a long while since I haven't done this" She said quietly.

Vegeta looked at her.

"You know, been in the wild, looking for the dragon balls... is a nice change from being constantly on an office."

"Do you want to be in an office?" He said offering her some meat, she shook her head as no. And opened a capsule she had on her pocket with some food, giving some of the bowls to Vegeta.

"Yeah... no... I don't know. I think I don't really know what I want" She mumbled.

Sshe raised her eyes and Vegeta was looking at her lifting an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think" She smiled. "It's just... I had my next five years figured out... kinda. I was supposed to settle down, I was supposed to be married before being thirty, I was supposed to be over the dragon balls dangers, I was supposed to be... I was supposed to be a married woman, with maybe one kid, leading capsule corporation." She snorted. "But I'm just as immature as I was when I was twenty, I have no husband or SO by my side, I'm far from being the head of Capsule corporation since it's been driving me crazy lately AND my dad noticed. And well... as far as it goes with kids... I hate them, I think they're all spawns of the devil. And thank Kami I have to be touched by a guy for that, because at least that it's not happening"

Vegeta snorted "You're happy that's not happening?"

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes, her cheeks turned pink. "Well no... I mean yeah. I mean it's not like I don't want to... but I got used to it".

"How long?" He asked smirking.

"What? I'm not going to tell you that! That's private!" She said embarrassed.

"Woman you showed me a video of a woman with a dick on her mouth, are you seriously talking about boundaries now?" He said smirking.

"That's completely different, that's something you find on the internet, this is personal"

"Very well then, I'll do the math" He said putting his meal down.

"What?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"You dismissed the weakling four months ago, so we know for sure you didn't have any action since then. But" He stopped to smirk watching her face, she was about to interrupt him when he spoke again. "But again you were not active mates in the late time of the relationship".

"What? How would you know that? Were you spying on us?!" She said wide eyed.

"Don't be ridiculous woman, I couldn't care less of who you bed. But my nose can't avoid the facts. His scent was not over you in the late months"

Bulma looked at him wide eyed, mortified. Vegeta smirked at her misery.

Bulma frowned and decided she would make HIM suffer too. "What about you, Mr. high and mighty? How long it's been since you had a woman by your side?" She smirked. "Because since I know you, I can tell for sure you haven't been around women. Considering before that we had Namek, AND your fight on Earth, that makes quite a while... and that's just assuming you had some before coming to Earth which I doubt".

Vegeta frowned at her "So? I'm a warrior, Sayans don't make decisions or act upon those basic instincts, we are warriors first, men and women later. Having a mate is a nuisance. Besides is not like I could bring a woman into Frieza's planet."

"Well... that might explain some of Goku's behavior then" She said more to herself.

"What do you mean?" He asked frowning at the mention of his rival.

"Well he never really showed any interest in women... He didn't even know what a woman was before he met me. And when Chichi came back to make him marry her, well... it's not like he said because he was attracted, it was because he promised her many years before he would marry her"

"Why on earth would be promise that to that harpy?"

"He thought marriage meant food or something" She snorted.

"Well that's not being saiyan, that's being an idiot" He smirked.

"But the lack of attraction to females?" She asked.

Vegeta thought about it. "Maybe... maybe he unconsciously rejected females since he was a warrior first, but that doesn't mean we are eunuch. If Vegetasei existed I would probably had mated already." He said looking at the stars.

"Besides there is no place for couples in times of war". He continued.

"And you've been at war since you were six" She added.

Vegeta nodded.

They both sat in silence for the rest of the meal. Bulma was getting cold since the fire was extinguishing. She stood up taking some of the plates and walked inside the house. Vegeta followed her doing the same with the rest of the dishes.

"So... there's only one bed" She said awkwardly to him. "I brought a one-room house since I thought I was coming alone"

"Don't worry woman, I know you'll sleep perfectly on the couch" He answered.

"What? No way! I'm the girl, I get the bed!"

"Well that's very chauvinist of you, don't you think?" He smirked.

Bulma frowned, she hated him when he was right. "Ok.. then what about this, one day you sleep in there, then the next in the couch. We do it in turns".

"How about, no"

"Stop bean an unapproachable asshole! We need to find a way in the middle!"

"I don't think so woman, I have the strength, then I sleep on the bed. Want to test if I can get you out of it?" He smirked.

"Oh no you won't!" She screeched.

"Watch me" He said smirking walking inside the bedroom and closing the door.

Bulma was furious, and she walked inside the bathroom to put on her pijamas. When she was ready, she walked out, and opened the bedroom door which was thankfully opened. She glared at Vegeta who was already on bed with his forearm on his eyes.

"You're not getting me out of here, woman" He said, he sounded tired.

"Well, you aren't getting ME out of here either!" She huffed, getting into the other side of the bed.

Vegeta turned his head with wide eyes at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not sleeping on the couch, I'm sleeping here, so either you shut up and let me sleep, or you raise your muscled ass and sleep on the damn couch!"

Vegeta growled at her back, but even when it was oh so tempting to just push her to the floor, he was indeed tired. And her screeching would take all the energy he had left.

He didn't want that headache.

So he shrugged and turned to the other side. It wasn't like it bothered him, they had slept together once before, after the gravity room accident... and it felt nice.

He just hoped his nightmares didn't make a visit that night.

* * *

The next morning, Vegeta opened one eye to find a bunch of blue hair under his nose. He moved his head back frowning at what was with him.

Bulma was hugging him, resting her head on the angle of his neck. Half of her body was laying over his half.

But what surprised him the most was the fact he was hugging her too.

_'What the hell'_ He thought getting his arms off her. He tried to push her off from him, but the woman wouldn't move. He looked to his right watching the nightstand, he grabbed the corner and began to pull himself out of bed. Her body began to fall slowly on the mattress, while he felt to the floor. He raised his head looking at her sleeping form with wide eyes. If the woman decided to wake up in that moment, it would completely kill his pride.

After a couple of seconds watching her, she kept breathing heavily, which made him breathe again. He stood up carefully and walked inside the bathroom.

Later, Bulma woke up on Vegeta's side of the bed, smelling the pillow and smiling like an idiot.

"I didn't know you liked my scent, woman"

Bulma's eyes opened wide awake, and looked back. Vegeta was leaning at the door smirking at her.

"Breakfast is ready" He said smirking and left her.

Bulma's face couldn't be any more red, she crushed her face against the pillow embarrassed.

Vegeta was sitting on a stool by the counter, he raised his eyes watching the blushing woman walking awkwardly into the kitchen.

"Y-you made breakfast for me?" She asked surprised looking at the food.

"Don't get used to it. It was either that or listen to your annoying voice, and it's always too early for that".

She glared at him.

"You're blushing" He said smirking. He loved to make her mad, but make her uncomfortable, that was pure entertainment.

She didn't dare to look up at him, she kept eating trying not to think.

"I can't blame you, although I'm curious why you were smelling my pillow like that, does my scent arouse you, woman?"

And she took the bait. "What?!" She answered immediately with wide eyes. "Of course not, I wasn't smelling you, I was simply snuggling with the bed, I always do that!"

"Riiight" He answered smirking.

"I'm serious, Vegeta" She said frowning,

"Sure" He said smirking and putting his plate on the sink. With that sexy smile that only made her blush again... she could feel she was a damn tomato by then.

"Get ready woman, we leave in thirty" Said Vegeta leaving the small house to train while she was ready.

She groaned and touched her face _'Bulma, you're a fucking idiot'_.

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning, and the first dragon ball was found easily, it was inside a huge pteranodon nest. Years ago, when she was on this search with Goku, they would've spent the entire day in the adventure of getting the dragon out of the animal. But with years and Vegeta... things were easier. It just took for him to fly, raise his ki (which made the animal flee) and take the ball.

It was around six in the afternoon and they were about to get their second dragon ball. They had been flying the rest of the day to the second location, which was near the snowy mountains in the north of the planet.

The sun was already gone, and the stars were shining with beautiful northern lights. Bulma was shivering in Vegeta's arms, he rolled his eyes watching the woman when he landed on the snow.

"Kami I'm so getting a pneumonia out of this" she said rubbing her own arms.

"Pathetic" Mumbled Vegeta watching their surroundings.

"Hey! What the hell do you want from me?, it's fucking twenty degrees below zero, I'm colder than a penguin's ass! We're not all macho man immune to sun and snow like you!" She glared at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, even when he was a little flattered with the last part. He looked back to see Bulma pressing her dragon radar.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"It's in that direction" She said raising her arm pointing north. "It's near, maybe one hundred meters".

Vegeta didn't wait any longer and walked in that direction followed by the woman. He stopped abruptly which made her hit her face with his back. "Kami's sake Vegeta, your back is like hitting a rock" She said growling and rubbing her face.

Vegeta looked at her frowning. Bulma watched him confused, and then she moved her eyes to see what was in front of her.

A frozen lake.

"Aw crap" She growled.

"Indeed" Added Vegeta. "Well... we're not getting any younger, especially you" He said taking off his jacket.

"W-what? Vegeta what are you doing?" She asked confused looking at how he was taking his shirt now.

"Oh I just love to strip in front of you woman... What the hell do you think I'm doing!, I'm getting down there!" He said glaring at her, throwing his shirt at her head.

Bulma took his shirt from her head clumsily, when she managed to get it in her hands she saw with wide eyes how Vegeta was opening the zipper from his pants. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her smirking. "I better leave these on... besides I never really got used to those human garments you call underwear" He said closing his zipper and walking over the ice.

Bulma blushed furiously "Oh really, Vegeta? You go around commando style? That's gross!" She knew she didn't sound convincing at all, and she could hear how Vegeta was chuckling.

Vegeta levitated in the middle of the lake and crashed himself against the ice, shattering the thick layer and disappearing inside the water.

_'Kami, I hope I was right when I said he was immune to cold'_ She thought worried. She couldn't see him, and was really hoping the damn dragon ball was not hiding inside something.

The minutes past and felt like hours, she was getting worried. She had no idea if saiyan lungs were also different when it came to holding your breath... Even if they were, it was freezing cold down there! He might be in problems, maybe he passed out!

She looked at her watch, and the timer indicated eleven minutes. Her heart was beating fast with fear. She couldn't wait anymore, she threw her backpack to the snow, opening it quickly looking for her capsules case. She couldn't find any damn underwater vehicle!

She growled and opened a second case, she got a flashlight and a rope out of it and ran to a near tree and tied it. She took off her jackets and all the clothes in her upper part. Leaving only her t-shirt. She tied the other extreme to her waist and put her first foot on the ice carefully but quickly.

She began to walk quickly as she could where Vegeta had disappeared, she was watching her feet, and how at times the ice would make little cracks. She was near the hole now, and she looked to her watch once again, it showed sixteen minutes.

He heart was pounding, and her ears hurt. Without second thought, she jumped inside the cold water.

She felt like thousands of needles were sticking her body. She opened her eyes looking around and using her flashlight. But she couldn't see a thing! She tried to swim deeper when something curled on her waist and dragged her.

She screamed losing all the air she held in her mouth, and her body was suddenly thrown out of the water. When she managed to breathe, she coughed all the water she swallowed, she opened her eyes and looked to her side. Vegeta was knelling by her with concern on his eyes.

"What the hell where you doing down there!" He spat at her.

"I was looking for you, you asshole!" She answered angered with a hoarse voice.

"Me?" He repeated incredulously. "Why?!" He asked frowning.

"I thought something happened to you, you fucking idiot! You have been in there for more than fifteen minutes!" She screamed at him, which hurt her throat even more.

Vegeta's face was unreadable for her, then he frowned and looked around. He found her backpack and opened it immediately. He got the house capsule and threw it.

Bulma stood up again, her body ached like hell, and felt numb. She looked at her hands and they were shaking and with an odd color. She frowned and then looked back to see the house out of the smoke.

Vegeta walked near her again and was about to take her in his arms when she stood back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked confused.

Vegeta frowned "What do you think? I'm getting you inside, woman! You're freezing cold, and besides I don't think those are poking at me just because they're happy to see me!" He said looking down.

She looked down at her chest and saw her nipples standing straight, completely visible from her shirt, even when she was wearing a bra. She cursed and crossed her arms immediately covering herself. Vegeta smirked "I thought so", and grabbed her walking inside the house quickly.

He sat her inside the tub and opened the hot water. Even when it was recently opened, and it was supposed to be cold at first, it was still warmer than her body.

Just then Bulma realized her legs were not answering, and with the lights of the bathroom, she could see the blueish color on her skin.

"Sorry about snapping at you, I didn't realize I was turning into damn nightcrawler" She said feeling the hot water calming her muscles. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow not getting her reference, but he almost never did. He only nodded and stood up leaving her in the bathroom.

Vegeta walked out of the house again, to collect the woman's backpack and the dragon ball he threw carelessly when he saw the woman inside the water.

She scared the crap out of him, and thank the gods she didn't notice. He was already with the dragon ball on his hand, looking around the lake to find some fish when he saw the flash of light coming from the hole he made. It was her! what the fuck was she doing there! He couldn't form any coherent thought when he saw her, he just knew it was dangerous for her, and swam quickly to get her out of the water.

She was shivering, and her lips were blue, he touched the skin of her arms and she was freezing cold, he knew that could kill a human. So he acted under instincts, he took her into hot water...

he was worried about her safety, and _**that**_ worried _**him**_.

With the dragon ball now in his hands he shivered. He was way more resistant than humans to this weather, but he was in no way immune. He walked inside the house to hear the water running now as a shower.

He threw the ball into the couch and looked down, he was still soaking from the cold lake water. He shrugged and walked to the refrigerator to eat something while he waited for her.

Bulma walked into the living room/kitchen area to see Vegeta leaning against a counter eating an apple. He was still shirtless and wet.

She smiled at him and he walked pass her without a word, and got inside the bathroom.

Bulma sighed and decided to dry the wet trail he left on the floor.

* * *

When he got out of the shower, he realized she had already prepared dinner and was waiting for him.

"Does it hurt?" He asked looking at her as if he were searching for something.

"No, I'm fine now... I got a shot just in case. It's supposed to work in cases like this" She said softly while moving her food.

Vegeta only grunted and kept himself eating.

"Vegeta... I..." She said trying to collect her thoughts. "Thank you".

He raised his eyes frowning, this was not a pleasant feeling. "Don't get used to it" He answered.

For a second he thought about saying things like 'Don't read too much out of it, I just saved you because it was convenient, if I didn't do it I would have to deal with your mother screeching, who would fix my gravity room, etc'... but he knew very well those were lies. And maybe he was tired, or maybe it was because it was a weird feeling to know somebody, with that low ki risked her life just because she thought he was in danger... whatever the reason was, he didn't feel like lying.

Bulma smiled at him and continued with her food.

* * *

Vegeta didn't feel like training that night, he was tired from flying, and the adrenaline rush he had with the woman earlier was enough for the day. He was sitting on the couch watching the television, snorting at times, shocking his head at others. And chuckling when he saw an image of war.

At moments he would look back, where he could see the woman sitting on the bed, putting on herself creams, reading things and brushing her hair.

_'High maintenance weakling'_ he thought. But he couldn't forget the fact,_** that**_ weakling had risked her life for him! Not even Nappa had done that in the past, and he was his fucking bodyguard!

He frowned at the thought. _'Why did she save me? She doesn't owe me a thing? She knows very well who I am, what I have done, and what I am capable to do..._'

Friendship.

He growled at the thought, that must be it, the woman must think he's her friend... but was she always risking her life for her friends?

_'No idea..._'

Maybe for Kakarrot, she seemed fond to the idiot... which only made him feel a pang of jealousy on his chest.

But friendship? he had no friends! The closer thing he ever had as a friend was Radditz, and Kakarrot killed him... Besides he didn't want her friendship, that would put him in the same level of Kakarrot... even in the same level of that scarred faced idiot.

If that was being a friend, he didn't want it.

But that didn't mean he didn't want to know anything about her...

He was wondering about the topic once again when his thoughts were interrupted with her voice.

"Aren't you a bit cold?" He looked to his side and saw her standing with her pajamas. He lifted an eyebrow at her, he was wearing sweating pants and a sleeveless shirt. "I don't get cold so easily".

"Easily? We're in snow, how colder can it get?" She asked.

"I'm used to it".

She looked at him with eyes that screamed questions, she wanted to ask so bad.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Out with it"

"Why? I thought saiyans were naturally used to warmer environments, considering you once said Vegetasei was kind of a desert planet". She asked really fast sitting the couch arm.

Vegeta sighed "It was, but I lived in Freeza's ships and planets since I was six... and believe me his name was not just a coincidence. Most of the soldiers and prisoners that arrived there, died within the first weeks because of the temperature. That was the first way to eliminate the weaklings from his army".

Bulma frowned, she was honestly expecting some explanation about how adaptable his saiyan anatomy was, or maybe how his cells worked differently... but no. It was because he was tortured with it for years, he was trained under those circumstances.

"Well I'm tired, so go to bed woman. I wish to sleep" He said leaning against the couch.

"W-what? You're sleeping here?"

"Yeees" He growled.

"But why? you didn't before" She asked confused.

"What, you want me in your bed now, woman?" He said smirking at her.

"What? no! of course not!" She said quickly. "I just..."

"You just what? I know I'm good looking, but I do not wish to see your breasts again" He said closing his eyes maintaining his smirk.

"What!? You didn't see anything, I was still wearing my clothes and my bra! And NO, I do not think you're good looking! You're so full of yourself!"

"I don't think I'm good looking, I know I am. And yes woman, I did get a very clear view earlier, but don't worry, you're not my type".

She was frowning and angry, she didn't know how to retort, so she grabbed the cushion and hit him with it. Startling him, since he was with his eyes closed.

"You are an idiot, you know that!" She glared at him. "I was only suggesting it, since it was so cold!".

"Woman, if you want me to sleep with you, just ask" He said looking at her very seriously.

Bulma looked at him and frowned, she looked down and then back to his eyes. She sighed and asked. "Would you please sleep with me tonight?".

"No" He answered, winning another hit with the cushion, but this time he avoided it.

She stood up angrily and walked to the bedroom, she opened the bed kicking anything that was on her way, and got herself inside the bed.

About two minutes later, she felt a weight on the other side of the mattress, she looked back and saw Vegeta's back to her.

"Oh so now you're sleeping here" She spat at him.

"Of course I am woman, if I don't you'll turn into a popsicle in just an hour, now shut up and sleep!"

Bulma growled but didn't answer, he was kind of right, it was freezing cold, and the man was like a walking hot water bottle.

_'A hot water bottle with sexy shoulder blades'_ She thought looking at his back, she frowned and tried to sleep.

Through the night she was unconsciously getting closer and closer to the source of heat.

* * *

"Vegeta you cannot do this! Have you gone mad?!" She screamed.

"Silence woman! Don't you dare to defy my authority, you might be the Queen but you still have to obey me!"

"You're a weakling idiot! You're giving your own son, your own heir to our enemy!"

The little eyes that were watching the scene grew wide with the insult.

"We made another! And he's not our enemy!" He screamed at her shooting a ki blast at her, she avoided easily and glared at the king.

"I'm ashamed to be your wife" She growled and walked to the owner of the little eyes, and took him in her arms leaving the room.

"Say goodbye to the brat, woman!" Screamed the king still in the room.

The Queen walked fast, then she started running through the palace halls. Vegeta was still in her arms, he didn't dare to speak. He had never seen his mother so mad before.

They were suddenly in the scientific wing, his mother left him on the floor and walked inside the babies chambers. They were like little pods, where babies developed the final months of gestation. Since female saiyans were warriors, they couldn't afford losing nine months with a child inside of them. The fetus were extracted from them and put inside these chambers until the nine months passed.

She was looking at his brother, she usually did this, so did he. But this time was different, she was not smiling.

"My Queen?" Asked another voice.

Vegeta raised his eyes to see one of the scientist, he had seen him many times before, but he didn't know his name.

"It's happening" She answered.

The other man frowned, and then looked at Vegeta, realizing the kid was there for the first time.

"Good morning, prince, how are you today?" Asked the scientist giving him a weak smile.

"Fine" Said Vegeta frowning, the situation felt odd for him.

"Darling, look, there's the new training android! Why don't you try a couple of hits at him?" Asked his mother with a fake smile. He could tell it was fake, her eyes were sad.

He nodded and walked were the new machine was standing, he looked back and saw the adults were talking... they wanted him far. But he wanted to listen! He gave a couple of kicks at the android and looked back again, they were not watching him. He smirked and flew near them, hiding behind one of the many machines in the room.

"He's doing it" He heard his mother say.

"And Tarble?" Asked the scientist.

"He's Vegeta's replacement... he doesn't care about it. He thinks our sons are disposable" Said the Queen with pain in her voice.

Vegeta frowned, he had never heard his mother cry before.

"So you're going with it, you're going through the plan?" Asked the man.

"Yes... I'm not leaving my children to the claws of that freak. And Vegeta lost his mind, first it was just about power, but now... he sold us to the devil. My son is only the beginning, I'm not giving my Veggie to him, neither I'm leaving Tarble under his father's watch".

"You think the King could kill you, my Queen?" Asked the man.

"He will, but I'm not going down without a fight. But first we need to get our children out of this place. Tell your mate, warn all those you can. Bardock might be right after all..." She said the last part more to herself. "Is the pod ready?"

"Yes my Queen, and it holds enough space for both princes. All the data about our civilization and your personal messages to both of them are already inside the pod".

"The destiny?" She asked while opening the pod containing Tarble.

"A far planet in the HW9 sector, out of the cold empire. I made the research and it holds peaceful forms of life. They couldn't damage them even if they wanted to".

The Queen nodded and looked at the small baby in her arms. "You'll never remember me, but I hope your brother will tell you how much I loved you both" She said with a sad smile. "You too take care of Vegeta, Tarble. I hope you two find a new family in there" She said smiling, then she heard a thunderous noise. It was an explotion.

Her eyes grew wide, and gave the little baby to the scientist. "Run! Put Tarble in the pod, I'm getting Vegeta. If I'm not in there in five minutes, release the pod!"

The scientist nodded and ran with the baby. Meanwhile the Queen looked around in horror searching for Vegeta, he was not by the android anymore.

Just when Vegeta was stepping out of his hiding to reach his mother. The laboratory doors exploded.

A tall green man, with yellow eyes and braided hair walked in with a smirk on his face.

"There you are. Do you have any idea how much trouble I got looking for you?"

"Well but isn't the faggot himself" Frowned the Queen. "What do you want! And how dare you to destroy our palace!"

Zarbon smirked, and walked slowly near the Queen. "Where is he?" He said with a sick sweet voice.

"Out of this planet" She answered smirking at him.

Zarbon frowned, and without warning punched the Queen in her stomach making her fall to the floor. She immediately tried to stand up fighting the green alien, but he was way more powerful than her. Each ki blast, every punch and kick, everything she did he avoided it.

He was suddenly straddling her on the floor, with his heavy body above hers.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, he gave a step further from his hiding spot, when his mother made eye contact with him. With eyes filled with panic, she shocked her head slowly as no, and looked at the exit, were the scientist left just a minute ago.

He had to leave, he knew it. His mother was strong, the stronger woman on the planet. She had tough him countless times that when she gave him the signal to flee, he had to obey.

He was having an internal fight with what was he supposed to do, and what he wanted to do. He squeezed his eyes, and ran carefully were the exit was.

But stopped when he heard her scream.

Vegeta looked back and saw the green man, above his mother. He was raping her.

Vegeta's mind went black and everything happened in a blur. He turned around and blasted himself against the green alien. For a couple of seconds, he indeed damaged the green freak. Knocking him on the floor.

He was doing it, he was winning, he had his neck on his hands, he was choking him, and it was working!

"Vegg"

He heard the creature trying to say his name. The fucking frog was dying, and his voice, his voice sounded so different. Now he was scratching his face.

And the feeling was too real.

He only blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the green alien wasn't there anymore, but on his hands were the neck of a blue haired woman who was already turning blue.

* * *

**A/U:** Sorry for not updating lately!. I've been bombarded with work, so I thought you deserved a longer chapter.

I'm still looking for a _**beta**_, or whatever is called. I need someone to help me with the grammar in my stories, I'm still confused with the use of some verbs, and I also keep trying to tell the story in my language in my head, and I make a literal translation... so literal sometimes that it doesn't work in English... so yeah. Please someone send me a pm or something if you're free... and bored... =D

Thank you for reading and for your reviews!


End file.
